Esclave
by ashlaure
Summary: Rating M. Thème pour adultes et public averti. Sexe, violence et scènes pouvant heurter la sensibilité de certains... Bella est esclave pour le soldes des vampires. Dans un monde cruel et dur, l'amour est-il encore possible ?
1. Chapter 1

attention : bien que les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je me suis autorisée à prendre beaucoup beaucoup de liberté avec le monde original de Twilight.

Sachez que violence et sexe sont au rendez-vous : certaines scènes peuvent heurter la sensiblité de certains.

Sur ce, et si vous êtes toujours tenté : bonne lecture.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Les temps ont changé.

L'histoire de l'humanité a basculé.

Qui m'aurait dit, il y a encore un siècle, qu'un jour le monde serait aux mains de ceux de ma race.

Je m'appelle Edward, je suis un vampire.

Nous sommes quelques centaines de milliers sur cette terre autrefois colonisée par les humains. Aujourd'hui, ce sont les humains qui sont colonisés.

Notre société est bien organisée. D'un coté, les vampires, de l'autre, notre garde-manger et ses gardiens : nos loups garous.

Nous tuons les hommes et les femmes. Nous en gardons quelques centaines pour la reproduction. Nous faisons très attention à notre écosystème. Nos ressources peuvent s'épuiser si vite… Nous nourrissons les enfants afin qu'ils grandissent et qu'ils deviennent adultes afin qu'ils se reproduisent puis nous les tuons… pour nous nourrir. Certains n'ont même pas le temps d'enfanter. D'autres ne franchissent pas l'enfance : la jeunesse fait la qualité du met.

Il nous arrive de préserver quelques humains, pour jouer –en particulier ceux qui sont jeunes et beaux – mais en fin de compte et lorsque nous nous en lassons : ils redeviennent de la nourriture.

L'humanité telle que je l'ai connue durant mon premier siècle ne me manque pas. La vie est tellement plus simple à présent.

J'appartiens à une race qui domine la chaîne alimentaire. Je suis –ainsi que tous mes compagnons - puissant et fort. Comment avons nous pu être écrasés par de si fragiles petits êtres durant des siècle au point de nous cacher ?

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Voilà pour ce soir : "des reviews, des reviews, des reviews" ... et tout de suite le second chapitre !!!!!!


	2. 2 : Vente aux enchères

attention : bien que les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je me suis autorisée à prendre beaucoup beaucoup de liberté avec le monde original de Twilight.

De nouveau j'insiste sur l e fait que certaine scènes peuvent vous heurter. Lemon et violence sont prévues : je préfère vous en avertir.

j'ai un trac de dingue pour cette fanfic : critiquez moi mais ne me jugez pas. Je suis saine et équilibrée (si si je ovus l'assure ... ;-)

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ce soir là, je me rendais à une vente aux enchères flanqué de mon pote, Jasper. Nous espérions dénicher quelques cadeaux à mettre sous la dent de nos épouses respectives : Tanya et Alice.

_« Alors_ –dis-je à mon ami-_ quelles sont les caprices de ta femme aujourd'hui ?_

_- En fait, j'ai une mission particulière ce soir. Notre loup est mort il y a peu et je veux lui faire la surprise de lui en trouver un sauvage, jeune, afin qu'elle l'apprivoise et l'élève…_

_- Du Alice tout cracher : elle aime les défis …_

_- Oui à qui le dis-tu !!! »_

Nous rions tous les deux. Alice a un tempérament de feu : elle est très dynamique et a toujours des idées insolites pour tromper l'ennui.

Nous entrons dans la vaste salle de réception. Il y a énormément de monde. Rien d'étonnant : il était de plus en plus rare d'attraper des tribus de rebelles, des humains ayant grandi à l'air libre.

Beaucoup venaient ici pour se procurer des proies intéressantes pour une chasse. D'autre pour le jeu. Et d'autres, comme moi, parce que le gout du sang humain n'est jamais aussi bon que lorsque qu'il est sauvage et galvanisé par la peur.

Ce soir, j'étais venu pour offrir à ma femme un humain de première fraicheur, un met de choix pour notre anniversaire de mariage.

Le commissaire priseur entre dans la pièce :

_« Mesdames, messieurs, ravi de vous compter si nombreux ce soir. Dans un instant entreront les produits que nous venons d'attraper. Ils constituaient une tribu, cachée sous la terre, dans des anciennes galeries. C'est la transformation du jeune indien en loup qui nous a alertés de leur présence. Ainsi –chose rare- nous vous proposons un loup à la vente ce soir ! Nous disposons aussi d'une petite vingtaine d'humains sauvages : adultes ou enfants… Messieurs, mesdames : les enchères sont ouvertes »_

Pendant son discours, beaucoup d'entre nous avions grogné de plaisir. La partie ne serait pas simple pour Jasper : un loup garou seulement… Il allait devoir exploser son porte monnaie. Mais que ne ferait-il pas pour Alice.

Je me prends une coupe de sang : hum … délicieux, il est encore chaud.

Les enchères se déroulent visiblement par âge. D'abord, les plus vieux (les moins chers), puis les adultes, les jeunes… arrive le loup.

Jasper se tend.

_« Il a 18 ou 19 ans. Il est né au sein de leur tribu et n'a jamais connu rien d'autre. Il a commencé à muter il doit y avoir 2 ou 3 ans. »_

Le commissaire priseur se tait quelques secondes.

L'auditoire murmure.

_« Il est beau » « il est robuste » « Oh chéri, je le veux ! »_

J'entends les pensées du public. Les enchères allaient monter très vite. Jasper se tend un peu plus encore.

_« J'ouvre les enchère à 100 000 »_

Un flot d'enchère part.

_« 110_

_- 115_

_-125_

_- … »_

Jasper n'a encore rien dit.

Bientôt la barre des 300 000 est passée : ils ne sont plus que deux à livrer bataille pour le loup.

Les enchères montent encore un peu : 360-365-368…

_« 400 000 »_

C'était jasper.

Et évidemment, il remporta le jeune homme-loup.

Je félicite mon ami : il arbore un sourire empreint d'une fierté incommensurable.

Lui et moi disposons de beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent. Nous avons des facultés particulières qui nous font gagner des liasses de fric. Nous sommes connus et reconnus dans notre monde. Et Alice aussi. L'argent n'est pas un problème : il ne sert qu'à nous distraire.

Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le cadeau parfait pour Tanya : mais le meilleur arrive.

Je vois une jeune femme dans la chaine d'humains. Elle a les cheveux châtain foncé, avec de légers reflets roux. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts. Ils sont chocolats : mon repas humain préféré lorsque j'en étais encore un. Ses traits sont fins et harmonieux. Ses lèvres sont fines, et ses pommettes rosées trahissent son caractère sauvage ayant grandi à l'air libre.

Arrive son tour.

Je n'entends même pas la présentation du commissaire priseur : je la veux. Je mettrai le prix :

_« 500 000 »_

J'entends un cri unanime et collectif du public. Tous me dévisagent.

_« Mais monsieur Cullen, les enchères sont ouvertes à 25 000… »_

Il n'a même pas le temps d'entendre ma réponse qu'une autre voix surgit. Une voix que chacun ici connait :

_« 500 001 »_

Je comprends alors que je viens de perdre mon enchère… Non pas parce que je ne peux pas, financièrement parlant, suivre mon adversaire mais parce que nos lois me l'imposent.

Notre roi veut cette sauvageonne : il en disposerait à sa guise.

Des émissaires lui acheminent la fille. Ils passent tout près de moi. Je respire son odeur : un sang sucré avec une légère nuance de frésias… J'enrage : j'aurai tellement aimé la posséder.

Je fis un signe de tête à notre souverain, Aro, lui donnant ainsi ma bénédiction bien qu'il n'en n'ait nul besoin.

Les enchères ont pris fin. J'ai finalement opté pour une jeunette d'environ quinze ans. Tanya, perverse comme je la connais, serait ravie que nous nous amusions un peu avec cette enfant avant de lui prendre la vie.

Jasper est heureux de son investissement. Il est d'humeur olympique et charme sans difficultés les nouvelles connaissances que nous faisons. La conversation bat son plein mais je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un œil vers Aro. Je scrute ses pensées. Il touche la fille, histoire de vérifier la marchandise, comme on dit. A travers ses pensées je découvre l'humaine moi aussi.

Aro la désire… mais pas pour son sang. Il la veut pour ses besoins charnels, une autre fille parmi son harem. Il en avait tué une par accident il y a peu. Il souhaitait la remplacer.

Il la frappe, ça l'amuse. Il serre son visage entres ses paumes. Il apprécie son odeur. Il niche son nez dans le cou de la fille, la respire. Elle met toutes ses forces à détourner la tête. Cette rébellion l'excite encore plus. Il la frappe, de nouveau. D'un coup d'ongle, il arrache le plaid qui sert de vêtements à l'humaine. Le tissus glisse et s'accroche aux courbes de la sauvageonne. Elle est très belle. Sa cage thoracique se gorge d'air, elle gonfle, puis se relâche. Sa respiration fait sursauter les tétons de la fille. Sa peau laiteuse se colore par endroit : la gêne sans doute. Les parois de son nombril tremblent légèrement. A travers les pensées de Aro: je la veux. J'ai envie de lire sa peur dans son esprit mais je n'y parviens pas : étrange… ce doit être la soif qui m'affaiblit. Aro oblige la jeune rebelle à se mettre debout devant lui. Il s'exécute en silence. Ses jambes sont fines, et élancées, bien que la fille ne soit pas particulièrement grande. Aro la fait tourner sur elle-même et je découvre à travers les yeux de mon souverain le plus jolie fessier qu'il m'est été donner de voir. Ses fesses sont parfaites, rondes, charnues… Aro a envie de les lui malaxer… Moi roi oblige la rebelle à relever la tête. Ses longs cheveux souples suivent le mouvement. L'une de ses mèches se glisse derrière ses omoplates et l'espace d'un instant j'envie leur place. Le souverain est satisfait. Il laisse la fille au soin de son escorte et quitte la réception.

Lorsque je rentre chez moi, je suis d'une humeur massacrante.

Ma gorge me brule terriblement : j'ai besoin de sang.

Une jeune vierge me rassasierait certainement.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Alors ????? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez pour le moment ?????

Prochain chapitre : un peu d'action lemonée... enfin si vous me permettez encore de publier !

bises


	3. 3 : Nectar Royal

Merci à tous pour votre soutien : que ce soit par les reviws (qui sont assez encourageantes : merci) ou par les alertes. MERCI

J'ai peur que ce chapitre ne plaise pas : on va aller un peu plus loin dans l'horreur et la décadence : et croyez moi ce n'est qu'un début.

Mini lemon en attendant les gros...

Encore une fois je répète et j'insiste : cette histoire peut heurter la sensibilité de beaucoup.

Egalement : tous les personnages appartiennent à

Sur ce : bonne lecture ...

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

POV Edward

_« Edward, vous êtes trop modeste !!!_

_- Et bien, mon roi, vous dites cela parce que vous ne partagez pas son lit… »_

Ma femme venait d'agrémenter sa joute verbale par un de ses fameux sourires coquins, emplis de sous-entendus. Les rires fusèrent de part et d'autre de la salle. Aro avait toujours beaucoup aimé Tanya. Il l'avait pris sous son aile dès lors qu'elle avait abandonné sa famille –végétarienne- pour venir le trouver et dénoncer ainsi les derniers dissidents de l'empire.

Les conversations s'assagirent et l'ensemble des convives revenaient au sujet de départ : mes derniers exploits.

Ce n'était pas le premier « service » que je rendais à notre souverain. Combien de fois mon don m'avait permis de désamorcer un complot contre sa suprématie ? Combien de fois avais-je réussi à démanteler des réseaux d'insurgés, parvint à dénicher des tribus d'humains ? Associé au pouvoir d'Alice et de Jasper, ma faculté à lire dans les esprits s'avérait très efficace et surtout : rentable.

Ainsi et depuis une bonne heure, tout le monde ne parlait que de la trahison de Démétri, et de mon talent à avoir déjoué sa perfidie.

Les plats défilaient les uns après les autres, passant d'un succulent quadragénaire au nourrisson pour le dessert. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je dinai chez le roi. Chaque fois, la soirée était somptueuse. Jasper m'accompagnait, mais sans Alice. Cette dernière évitait autant que possible d'être ne compagnie de Aro. Notre souverain bien qu'étant très capricieux ne lui en tenait pas rigueur : le don d'Alice lui était trop précieux.

Aro avait beaucoup de respect pour moi : je comptai parmi ses plus fidèles sujets. Et ma loyauté n'avait d'égal que mes profits pécuniaires… Cependant, il nourrissait une légère jalousie… à cause de Tanya. Je pense qu'il espérait, au fond de lui, qu'un jour elle me quitterait de son plein grès pour devenir sienne. Sans doute était-ce pour cela que lors de la vente aux enchères, il avait voulu l'humaine… A ce propos, je ne pu m'empêcher de lui demander :

_« Mon roi, dites moi… lors de la dernière vente aux enchères, vous avez fait l'acquisition d'un jeune rebelle pour un prix que je qualifierai d'égal à votre grandeur »_

Je le vis sourire. Je lus dans ses pensées qu'il avait apprécié le compliment et qu'il était en attente de ma question…

_« Pourriez-vous me dire si votre plaisir fut à la hauteur de vos espérances ? »_

Il marqua un silence. Ses pensées firent émerger un vieux film des années 1960 : Aro savait comment se protéger face à moi. Je m'en amusai un peu, puis sa voix s'éleva :

_« Mes amis, en cette occasion très spéciale, je souhaiterai vous faire partager une gourmandise venus du Paradis que nous n'approcherons jamais. C'est sans nul conteste l'ambroisie des vampires. »_

Nous entendîmes des bruits de pas. Deux serveurs sortirent de derrière un large paravent, portant un immense plateau en or. Tous les regards fixaient le cortège.

Lorsqu'ils se baissèrent pour poser le plateau sur la table près du roi, mon corps se tendit violemment. Sur le plat, gisait une créature incroyablement désirable. La jeune femme était allongée de tout son long sur le flanc. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard dans sa posture : je reconnus le travail des employés de Aro. L'humaine se tenait dans une position subjective. Elle avait une peau blanche immaculée, de longs cheveux tombant en larges boucles le long de son dos, des jambes fines et élancées. La courbe de sa silhouette était parfaite, comme dessinée par Aphrodite. Ses seins bien qu'assez petits donnaient une impression de lourdeur excitante. Seule une chaine l'habillait : le bijou, orné de pierres précieuses, se promenait sur son corps : autour de des cuisses, de son nombril, le long de ses bras… Sa tête reposait sur le plateau, la joue contre l'or de son funeste piédestal. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de la créature offerte aux convives. Le parfum qu'elle dégageait embauma mes narines puissamment : ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je la reconnus.

C'était elle : la sauvageonne.

Je ne savais pas si je devais me réjouir de la voir encore vivante ou pas.

_« Et bien.. Edward : comme tu peux le voir, je suis très fier de ma dernière acquisition. Mais il me semble que je te l'ai prise sous ton nez… Alors permets-moi au moins de te la faire gouter. »_

Je lus dans les pensées de mon souverain le plaisir qu'il prenait à me narguer à cet instant précis.

Aro me fit signe d'approcher. En temps normal, j'aurais été flatté que le roi m'invite à s'approcher de lui pour partager son repas. Mais ce soir là : ma proximité avec lui me dérangeait. Je me levai malgré tout, et me plaçai là où Aro m'en avait prié.

_« Pour tout te dire, cette fille avait pour vocation première de me distraire… Puis lorsqu'elle a enfin daigné se résigner à mes assauts, j'eus une envie incontrôlable de la boire. Or, son sang est si bon, vois-tu, que je ne pouvais me résoudre à la vider entièrement. Disons qu'aujourd'hui elle est le grand cru du roi »_

Des rires, encore_._

Ils résonnent dans mon crane, désagréables. Tanya rit plus fort que tout le monde : ma femme est comme ça. Mais ce soir, je voudrai lui écraser le crane jusqu'à ce qu'elle se taise.

Je regardai les yeux de la fille. Ils avaient perdu la lueur de vie que j'y avais lue il y a quelques mois. Son âme paraissait avoir déserté. Ses traits étaient figés : je distinguais à peine sa respiration. Je tendis l'oreille et me réjouis de la musique de son cœur. Elle ne semblait pas penser : elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur. Elle était juste… résignée pour reprendre les termes de son propriétaire.

Aro attrapa le poignet de la rebelle d'une main, de l'autre il enfila un ongle métallique aiguisé. Tandis qu'il tenait le membre offert de la fille, il approcha son sinistre bijou de la peau de la fille. Il exerça une légère pression. La fille ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Et une odeur m'irradia le nez, un parfum envoutant, sucré et épicé à la fois : le sang de la fille coulait le long de son poignet. Un frémissement parcourut la tablée. Nous suivîmes tous le parcours du liquide sur l'épiderme laiteux de l'esclave. L'instant avait quelque chose de religieux. Aro approcha une première coupe, qu'il remplit, une seconde… et bientôt nos six verres furent remplis. Dans un dernier geste, Aro lécha le filet de sang qui dansait sur la peau de la créature et tous les vampires ici présents l'envièrent de ce geste.

Puis, il porta un toast :

_« Mes amis : appréciez ce nectar sauvage. »_

Je suivis le mouvement collectif et porta mon verre à mes lèvres. Je n'avais toujours pas quitté la fille des yeux. Je me concentrai pour entendre ne serait-ce qu'une bribe de ses pensées. Aro l'avait-il tellement domestiqué qu'elle ne pensait plus par elle-même ?

Lorsque la première gorgée de son sang caressa ma langue, je crus que j'allais bruler instantanément. La douceur de son arome dans ma gorge me donna l'impression de boire un élixir de jouvence. Le sucre de son liquide vital jouait avec mes papilles presque comme s'il leurs faisait l'amour. Une sensation âpre s'en suivit, qui eut don, à la fois de paralyser, et d'hypnotiser mon corps. Je ne quittai toujours pas la créature des yeux. Et mon regard figé ainsi sur le sien, j'eus l'impression à chaque gorgée de son sang, d'avaler un peu de son âme.

Tanya me sortit de mes pensées :

_« Oh ! Aro, cette fille est divine ! Je suis jalouse !_

_- Ma belle Tanya, ton plaisir m'est un honneur…_

_- Mon roi… Serait-ce trop vous demander de … »_

Elle n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase : Aro avait acquiescé à sa demande silencieuse. Chacun ici connaissait la teneur du caprice de mon épouse – ou tout au moins, le devinait. Chacun ici connaissait ses frasques, sa cruauté et sa perversité. C'est entre autre ce qui m'a fait l'épouser.

Ainsi je vis Tanya se lever avec grâce et se diriger vers l'avant de la table, où nous nous trouvions Aro, l'humaine et moi. Sa robe pivoine, longue et fluide flottait dans les airs comme si la soie et l'air opérait un ballet sensuel. Elle arborait un visage qui transpirait l'envie et le désir. Ses pupilles, bien qu'ayant bu plus que de raison, étaient d'un noir opaque. Elle approcha la fille, doucement, contourna le plateau, ne lâchant pas le corps las de l'humaine du regard. Tanya vint se placer à sa gauche et commença à promener ses doigts sur la jeune femme.

La tension de la pièce monta d'un cran : la mienne de deux.

Tanya cherchait à être excitée et à exciter aussi. Les jeux charnels étaient sa deuxième drogue, après le sang… Je vis ses doigts parcourir l'intérieur des cuisses de la jeune femme, remonter vers son pubis, puis le long de la ligne imaginaire en dessous de son nombril. Bientôt elle atteignit le contour de ses seins. Ma femme s'amusait avec habileté à contourner les tetons tendus de l'humaine. Tanya finit par se pencher vers le visage de la fille. Ses cheveux blond rencontrèrent la peau de la sauvageonne et lui prodiguèrent des caresses involontaires. La bouche de mon épouse s'approcha de celle de la fille, doucement.

Je vis la lèvre supérieure de Tanya tressaillir d'envie lorsqu'elle se trouva à un centimètre du visage de l'humaine. Ma compagne dût prendre son temps pour contrôler parfaitement son envie de la boire : plusieurs fois je perçus la blancheur de ses canines aiguisées. Enfin et lorsqu'elle se sentit parfaitement sure d'elle, Tanya plongea sa bouche vers les lèvres de la jeune rebelle. Cette dernière se laissa faire et ne sembla pas opposer de résistance à la langue de ma femme. Tanya se délectait de pouvoir approfondir son baiser. Je devinai, à l'observation de leurs joues respectives, la danse suave et endiablée de leurs deux langues. L'odeur du désir et de l'excitation de Tanya se diffusa dans toute la pièce, ce qui ne laissa personne indifférent. Le roi paraissait apprécier le spectacle. Les fantasmes défilaient dans sa tête à une vitesse folle. Et moi je bandai comme jamais.

Le baiser de Tanya devenait plus poussé. Je lisais, dans les pensées de mon épouse, un nombre incalculable de perversités qu'elle s'imaginait infliger à la fille. Cela m'excitait encore plus. Tanya nous imaginait la baiser, tous les deux : elle et moi, puis la vider de son sang. Je perçus alors un craquement et reconnut le doux bruit de l'épiderme en train de se déchirer. Ma femme venait de clore ce baiser par un coup de croc dans la lèvre inférieur de la sauvageonne.

Cette dernière paniqua aussitôt. Elle sauta de son plateau maladroitement, manquait de tomber puis courut dans toute la pièce, à la recherche d'une issue. Tous fûmes surpris de ce brusque élan de vivacité. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux et transpirait de tout son corps. Je fus rassuré de constater qu'il lui restait encore un peu d'humanité malgré tout.

Aro et Tanya riaient à gorge déployée.

La fille ouvrit une prote et ce furent deux gardes qui l'accueillirent.

_« Allez me la ranger »_

L'ordre d'Aro eut son effet et la fille disparut entre les molosses.

L'assemblée ria encore quelques minutes. Ma femme était -bien sur- au centre des conversations, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Quant à moi, je ne quittai des yeux la porte où avait disparu la fille.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Et voilà .... alors ? (dis je en tremblant...)

Si je vais trop loin n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. faudrait pas non plus que j'ai des problemes... lol !!!!


	4. Déshumanisation

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

De nouveau :AVERTISSEMENT : les scènes peuvent heurter la sensibilité de certains.

Ce chapitre est le premier POV de Bella. Je vous embarque plus loin dans l'horreur et la violence. Abstenez vous de lire ce chapitre si les précédents chapitres vous ont déjà heurter.

Merci pour les reviews qui me rassurent vraiment : j'ai toujours super peur avent de poster un chapitre de cette fic qui est à la fois un plaisir et une douleur à écrire. Donc votre soutien m'est indispensable : MERC.

Voilà : bonne lecture à tous

**********************************************************************************

Les temps ont changé.

L'histoire de l'humanité a basculé.

Et j'embrasse aujourd'hui le destin que j'avais crains.

Je m'appelle Bella, et je suis humaine.

J'ai grandi avec d'autres vivants, sous terre et l'obscurité avait fini par me convaincre qu'elle nous protégeait… Jusqu'à ce jour : ils nous avaient traqués, poussés vers la lumière du jour en inondant nos galeries de gaz. Certains d'entre nous ont préféré mourir de suffocation plutôt que de se rendre. D'autres ont tenté de se battre : ils les ont tués. Nous n'étions plus qu'une petite poignée entre leurs mains, trop faibles pour se suicider maintenant, trop naïfs pour croire que c'était la fin. Les sangs froids étaient excités de leurs prises, ils nous ont séparés en petits groupes, puis, nous ont attachés les uns aux autres. Je partageai ma cordée avec Sue, la compagne de mon père, Jess une amie, quelques enfants de la tribu aussi, et Jacob … Nous nous connaissions tous au sein de notre village troglodyte. Jacob suscitait l'intérêt bien plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Nos traqueurs lui tournaient autour comme des vautours le feraient sur un cadavre. Ils l'avaient visiblement rué de coups, et le pauvre tenait à peine debout à présent. Dans la communauté, nous comptions quelques loups garous, leur rôle premier était de nous défendre contre les vampires ; alors c'est naturellement que la meute s'était battue… Et un seul s'en était sorti vivant : Jacob, mon ami, mon frère, mon compagnon. Je lisais dans son regard qu'il aurait préféré laisser la vie dans cette bataille. J'ai cherché mon père des yeux mais ne l'ai pas trouvé. Je sais à présent que jamais je ne le reverrai.

J'avais été vendue à un sang froid très puissant : Aro. Une grande vente aux enchères avait été organisée pour l'occasion. Il y avait énormément de vampires qui se portaient acquéreurs de nous autres : les sauvages, comme ils aimaient nous appeler. J'avais vu le reste de ma tribu partir un à un, mais tous étaient restés dignes, jusqu'à la fin. Les enfants ne comprenaient évidemment pas ce qu'il leurs arrivaient, et je me surpris à me dire que c'était bien ainsi. Ma haine et mon chagrin était tels qu'ils m'assaillaient de torpeur. Jacob avait été le fruit d'une convoitise insensée. Un homme loup valait beaucoup, surtout lorsqu'il était sauvage. Depuis toujours, nous avions été ensemble, gamins, puis adolescents : nous nous étions promis il y a longtemps une dévotion réciproque. Un sang froid blond l'avait remporté après des enchères acharnées… Lorsqu'il m'avait lâché la main, nos regards s'étaient transmis nos adieux. Ca avait été bien plus douloureux que tout ce que nous avions vécu jusqu'alors. Ce soir là, j'avais définitivement perdu toute mon humanité. J'avais prié de toutes mes forces pour que le monstre qui m'avait acheté me tue vite. Mais j'avais compris très vite qu'il ne me destinait pas à la mort… Pour le moment.

Un long travail de déshumanisation avait été pratiqué sur ma personne. Au début, bien sur, j'avais tenté de me battre, puis de me tuer mais chaque fois l'échec avait été cuisant et douloureux. Ils me réanimaient encore et encore. Au bout de quelques semaines j'avais compris que ma vie leur appartenait, et à présent, je ne vivais plus que pour l'espoir d'une mort prochaine. Lorsque mes geôliers avaient estimé que j'étais assez sage, ils m'avaient fait sortir de mon cachot. Des femmes s'étaient occupées de moi, m'avait lavée, peignée, mise en beauté. Je compris qu'Aro était leur roi, tout puissant : je n'aurais pas pu tomber sur pire propriétaire. J'ignorai encore ce qu'il attendait de moi, mais pendant que les femmes au sang froid s'acharnaient sur mes cheveux, j'espérai que ces heures étaient mes dernières. Elles me préparaient pour lui.

C'est sans peur que j'attendais le funeste souverain de ce monde dans la grande pièce où on m'avait enfermé. J'étais loin, très loin du décor sombre et rocailleux des grottes où j'avais grandi. Tout dans cette salle était un étalage de luxe. Mon maitre arriva enfin.

Aro pénétra dans la pièce dans un silence absolu. Grand, fier, droit et ténébreux, son entrée donnait une impression flagrante de mystère et d'expérience. Les cheveux noirs, les yeux rouge sang, le sourire en coin, son charisme n'avait d'égal que l'horreur qu'il m'inspirait.

_« Et bien, petite sauvage, on pourra dire que tu m'auras donné beaucoup de mal à te garder en vie.. »_

Il s'approcha de moi et je ne pus contenir un frisson. Cette réaction le fit sourire : je compris que l'odeur de la peur l'excitait. Si cela suffisait à ce qu'il me tue vite, je saurai en abuser.

_« Mais te voilà sage maintenant et toute disposée à me distraire… »_

Dans un geste tellement vif que je ne le vis pas venir, il m'arrache la tunique en soie dont on m'avait revêtue. J'étais à présent nue, sous le regard du monstre.

_« J'aime le gout de la rébellion : votre sang est métallique, un peu amer, plus épicé… En temps normal, tu m'aurais servie de diner. »_

Je réalisai que je n'étais pas là pour mourir, pas encore tout du moins. Le désespoir me submergea : Aro voulait jouer avec moi. Je sentis une main caresser mon dos, remontant ma colonne vertébrale. Assaillie par la terreur, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Il riait.

_« Mais il se trouve que tu as quelque chose de spécial… Je l'ai compris le soir même où je t'ai achetée. »_

Il faisait descendre ses mains le long de mon cou, de mes épaules puis longea mes bras. J'eus la chair de poule. Ca l'amusa.

_« Ton esprit est aussi rebelle que ton être… Je n'entends rien quand je te touche. Et cette particularité m'est agréable… C'est tellement épuisant de ne pouvoir toucher quelqu'un sans en entendre les murmures de ses pensées… »_

Ses mains se hissèrent jusqu'au sommet de mes seins. Ses doigts dessinaient les courbes de ma poitrine. Mes tétons s'étaient automatiquement raidis à ce contact glacial.

_« Je vais pouvoir te baiser en silence : juste tes cris et ma jouissance… »_

Ainsi Aro voulait faire de moi un jouet. Je serai son esclave sexuelle, son bout de chaire chaude et vivante dans laquelle il déposerait sa semence, encore et encore. Il m'avait déjà pris mon humanité, ma vie au sens littérale, il voulait mon corps à présent. Alors je fus prise d'un élan violent de fuite. Qu'il me tue s'il le voulait… je ne le laisserai pas me prendre. Je me retournai, lui faisant face et voulus le frapper de toutes mes forces. Mais sa vitesse et sa force à lui eurent raison de mes pauvres capacités humaines. Il me saisit les mains en plein vol, me jeta à terre et se hissa au dessus de moi.

_« J'aime que tu me résistes… On cède trop vite à mes caprices dans ce monde… »_

Son corps pressé contre le mien, je pouvais sentir son sexe tendu contre ma cuisse. Da robe de chambre s''étai ouverte et sa peau froide recouvrait la mienne. Il me plaqua les mains au sol et faisait courir son souffle froid le long de ma mâchoire. Je sentis des larmes perler au coin de mes yeux, derniers vestiges de mon humanité.

_« Nous voilà face à un dilemme –reprit-il d'une voix rauque- comment puis-je gouter ton nectar intime si je suis contraint de te tenir les mains ? »_

Dans un geste de folie, j'enfonçai mon genou dans ses testicules. Il se relava, et l'espace d'un instant, j'eus la naïveté de croire que le coup lui avait fait de l'effet. Il ria soudainement puis me frappa et je crus que ma tête allait se détacher de mon corps. J'étais semi inconsciente lorsque ses doigts commencèrent à jouer dans les plis de mon sexe. Lorsqu'il les estima assez humides, il les porta à sa bouche ;

_« Ce que tu es bonne …»_

Ses pupilles s'allumèrent d'une lueur de folie. Je compris que ses intentions venaient de changer. Son regard se vrilla sur la coupure qu'il avait infligé à ma joue en me frappant. La chaleur liquide qu'il en émanait me fit comprendre que je saignai. Dans un mouvement imperceptible, il remonta vers mon visage. Ses yeux étaient toujours vrillés sur ma blessure. Sa langue, gelée, entra en contact avec ma peau et je compris qu'enfin ma délivrance était arrivée. Avec une rapidité déconcertante il me transperça la peau de ses dents, sur le flanc de mon sein gauche. Tout en aspirant ma vie, il continuait de pénétrer mon intimité de ses doigts froids.

Je revis le sourire de mon père Charlie, le regard aimant de Sue, éclairé par les bougies de ma grotte. Je me revoyais courir à travers les dédales de nos galeries tentant vainement de rattraper Jacob. Le gout des repas de veillée partagés avec ma tribu, l'odeur du potager l'été, dans la seule grotte laissant s'infiltrer la lumière du jour, la chaleur de la source d'eau ferrugineuse, la texture des pages des livres de la bibliothèque, la puissance des bras de Jacob, son regard empli d'amour, ses lèvres charnues et si douces… Je sombrai.

La mort… enfin.

…

Et malheureusement, le lendemain, je me réveillai, toujours aussi vivante que la veille.

Des mois avaient passés depuis ce soir là et Aro m'avait élevée au rang de « nectar royal ». J'étais pour lui comme une bouteille de Pétrus de 1947… Je ne subissai plus ses ardeurs sexuelles mais mon sang était servi aux invité s de marques, voire de temps à lui seul. J'avais appris qu'Aro en goutant mon sang l'avait tellement apprécié, qu'il avait entrepris d'aspirer le venin qu'il venait de répandre dans mes veines afin de ma garder en vie. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il s'acharnait à faire depuis mon arrivée dans son château : me garder en vie.

Des mois durant, j'avais été réduite à l'état de fantôme. Je n'avais plus aucun but dans ma vie, plus aucun espoir. On ne m'autorisait même pas à mourir.

Puis un soir, quelque chose changea en moi… définitivement.

On me prépara afin que je sois servie à des invités prestigieux. Comme d'habitude, je pris place sur le long plateau en or, derrière le paravent qui séparait les « plats » de la table. Les serviteurs d'Aro plaçaient mes membres de façon à ce que ma posture soit alléchante pour les sangs froids qui dinaient à la table de leur souverain. Mon esprit bien que vide, ne pouvait s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille sur les conversations. Et c'est ainsi que j'eus la surprise d'entendre :

_« Alice est folle de son homme loup… Elle passe des heures en sa compagnie. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle ne s'est pas jointe à nous… Veuillez l'excuser mais elle ne résout pas à le laisser seul._

_- Oh cette Alice, elle ne changera jamais… Sa passion des consciences est déconcertante.. Elle élève des bêtes au rang d'êtres pensants. Je suis certain qu'elle lui a donné un nom …_

_- A vrai dire, elle lui a demandé son prénom_

_- Et comment s'appelle son nouveau compagnon à poil ?_

_- Jacob, Jacob Black. »_

L'ensemble de la table avait rit. Moi, j'étais sidérée. Jacob était encore vivant ? Un espoir fou me submergea alors. Le fait de le savoir en vie me galvanisa d'un sentiment nouveau. Je devais le revoir, je devais tenir jusqu'à ce qu'Aro rende visite à ses amis. Il le ferait forcément un jour. Il était trop curieux des fantaisies de ses amis, il irait forcément chez cette Alice, ou alors, il l'inviterait avec son loup… et peut être serais-je servie à table, et peut être aurais-je le plaisir de revoir les doux yeux de mon amour perdu… J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées, que je vis à peine les cadavres ensanglantés revenir sur les plateaux derrière le paravent. Bientôt, mon tour arriva.

Je connaissais l'horreur qui m'attendait mais j'y étais à présent habituée. J'avais réussi à me construire, au fil des diners, un rempart inexpugnable entre le monde et moi. Je jalousais mes souvenirs et les protégeait de l'agression dont je m 'apprêtais à être victime. J'ignorai les regards vrillés sur moi. Aro était toujours très fier de me « présenter » à ses convives, mais ce soir là, sa voix révélait un orgueil plus puissant que d'habitude :

_« Et bien... Edward : comme tu peux le voir, je suis très fier de ma dernière acquisition. Mais il me semble que je te l'ai prise sous ton nez… Alors permets-moi au moins de te la faire gouter. »_

Aro semblait s'amuser en narguant un de ses convives que je m''interdisai de regarder. Les ordres, à ce propos, étaient clairs : je devais rester figée dans une position qu'on m'avait donnée. Mes yeux devaient contempler le vide. Je n'étais plus qu'un objet d'art exposé au public. Aro invita le mystérieux vampire à s'approcher. Jamais jusqu'alors Aro n'avait permis à un des siens de se tenir aussi près de moi. D'après ce que j'avais compris, l'odeur de mon sang était puissamment alléchante et la proximité aurait mis en danger ma vie, à laquelle Aro tenait pas dessus tout. A présent mes yeux étaient à la même hauteur que ceux du vampire qui avait apparemment aussi voulu m'acheter. Son regard était indéchiffrable et animé d'une lueur d'incompréhension.

Aro posa sa main sur l'épaule de cet « Edward ». C'était bien la première fois que je le voyais adopté une posture aussi amicale avec quelqu'un.

_« Pour tout te dire, cette fille avait pour vocation première de me distraire… Puis lorsqu'elle a enfin daigné se résigner à mes assauts, j'eus une envie incontrôlable de la boire. Or, son sang est si bon, vois-tu, que je ne pouvais me résoudre à la vider entièrement. Disons qu'aujourd'hui elle est le grand cru du roi »_

L'assemblée était d'excellente humeur. Ils riaient à chaque jeu de mot de leur souverain. Un rire féminin cependant perçait le brouhaha général. C'était un rire cristallin, à gorge déployé. Je connaissais aujourd'hui suffisamment bien les réactions d'Aro pour comprendre que cette « femme » ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Aro finit par attraper ma main, et ainsi tendre mon bras vers lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis son instrument fétiche me percer la peau. J'étais habituée, à force … Je n'eus même pas une grimace, même pas un sanglot. J'étais définitivement résignée, même si ce soir, l'espoir de revoir Jacob ravivait mon humanité. Lorsque mon sang se répandit le long de mes doigts, l'assemblée frémit. Je savais que mon gout et mon odeur leur était une friandise rare. Alors Aro remplit les calices dorés les uns après les autres, et les serviteurs allèrent les offrir à chacun des invités. Comme à chaque fois, Aro nettoya le sang sur ma peau avec sa langue. Seul lui pouvait prétendre me toucher.

Puis, il porta un toast :

_« Mes amis : appréciez ce nectar sauvage. »_

Lorsque le vampire Edward porta son verre à ses lèvres, il n'avait toujours pas quitté mon regard. N'ayant pas le droit de laisser se promener mes yeux, je soutenais ses prunelles rouge vif. J'y lus un plaisir incommensurable, mêlé à une certaine douleur que je n'expliquais pas. Ce sang-froid était décidément bien étrange. Jamais aucun d'eux ne prenait la peine d'observer mes iris ainsi, comme s'il y cherchait des réponses.

Le vampire femelle au rire tonitruant s'extasia : _« Oh ! Aro, cette fille est divine ! Je suis jalouse !_

_- Ma belle Tanya, ton plaisir m'est un honneur…_

_- Mon roi… Serait-ce trop vous demander de … »_

Elle ne prit pas la peine de finir sa phrase : le roi avait acquiescé. La dite Tanya s'approcha de moi, bien plus près que ce qu'Aro n'avait jamais autorisé à d'autres, mais il semblerait que cette créature ait tout pouvoir sur lui. Elle commença à promener ses mains sur mon corps, frôlant mes chevilles, caressant mes mollets, épousant mes cuisses, survolant ma toison intime, jouant avec mon nombril. L'assemblée se tendit, en particulier Aro, très excité par le jeu de la vampire blonde. Elle me fit l'impression de se donner en spectacle, de nous donner en spectacle. Elle fit remonter son index au creux de mes abdominaux, puis empoigna mon sein droit, titillant son sommet de chaire rose. Elle m'obligea alors à tourner la tête vers elle. Ses yeux étaient des océans noirs et tumultueux. Puis, elle approcha sa bouche de la mienne, sembla se sonder quelques secondes et finit par y poser ses lèvres. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, tétanisée par la punition d'Aro si je venais à résister à cette femme. Bientôt elle entreprit de forcer ma bouche pour y passer sa langue froide. Je la laissai approfondir son funeste baiser. J'eus l'impression que cette torture dura des heures.

Soudainement, ses crocs transpercèrent la chaire de mes lèvres. Ma peur à cet instant fut telle qu'elle décupla mon besoin de revoir Jacob. Moi qui attendais depuis des mois ma mort, n'en voulais plus à cet instant. Un désir irrépressible de me battre pour revoir une seule fois, une dernière fois, une ultime fois, le visage de mon bien aimé naquit en moi. Le courage me submergea et j'y trouvai la force de repousser la vampire afin de me lever sur mes jambes tremblantes et de chercher en vain une fuite possible.

L'ensemble des monstres autour de la table rirent de ma réaction. Tanya semblait s'en délecter. J'ouvris naïvement une porte et deux gardes me tombèrent dessus.

_« Allez me la ranger », r_ia Aro.

Alors je fus emmenée. Ce soir là je pris conscience qu'Aro ne m'avait pas totalement dépossédé de tout. Il me restait encore l'espoir de retrouver Jacob. Il me restait encore le rêve de fuir.

J'étais encore un peu humaine.

***************************************************************

Voilà : certains d'entre vous m'avaient demandé des chapitres plus longs : je vais essayer.

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires bons ou mauvais : et toujours : dites moi si je vais trop loin.

Merci.

Ashlaure


	5. Décadence

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

Voilà un nouveau chapitre.

A tous ceux pour qui Tanya = triple BEURK : Abstenez vous de le lire, vous n'allez pas aimé.

Toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort et plus trash : en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas avec le bouton vert : à chacun sa drogue .... ;-)

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Edward POV

Ce soir là, je rentrais d'un voyage pour affaire. Ces dernières semaines avaient été plus que rentables. J'étais parti presqu'un mois et il me tardait de rentrer à la maison auprès de mon épouse, bien que j'aie apprécié me tenir loin d'elle quelques temps. Comme à chacun de mes retours, Tanya avait organisé une petite soirée pour nous deux, histoire de fêter nos retrouvailles. Pour l'occasion, mon épouse s'était faite livrée quelques friandises.

Un des petits plaisirs de nous autres vampires réside en la défonce… Attitude humaine me direz-vous… Mais consommer directement de la came n'ayant aucun effet sur nous, nous devions nous contenter de boire du sang gorgé de cocaïne, héroïne, THC ou d'un quelconque autre acide. Notre communauté comptait, évidemment, des élevages d'humains spécialisés dans ce secteur : et, par chance un, de nos très bons amis en avait fait business et nous servait toujours ses meilleures pièces.

Ce soir, Tanya avait opté pour deux cocaïnomanes, des femmes nourries et droguées depuis leur naissance pour nous servir de diner plus "épicé".

Nous nous étions enfermés dans notre petit salon : c'était pour nous un endroit privilégié, un lieu où personne d'autre que nous avait mis les pieds. Il était le lieu de notre intimité. J'appréciai la pièce pour sa décoration soignée et personnelle, faite de rouge et de violet. Le salon était organisé autour d'une vaste cheminée médiévale, qui, jadis, avait du accueillir des gibiers. Les lourds rideaux et les tapisseries aux murs conféraient à cette pièce une atmosphère conviviale et sensuelle : un écrin propisce à la luxure, en quelque sorte.

J'avalai goulument le sang de la plus jeune : elle était tellement shootée qu'elle ne semblait même pas réaliser que je lui retirai doucement la vie. Au fur et à mesure que son sang pénétrait mon corps, une douce plénitude annihilait mes membres. Son sang avait un gout à la fois sucré et amer : acidulé. J'aimai les cocaïnomanes, pour leur gout comme pour l'état secondaire dans lequel ils me mettaient. Leur consommation me rendait d'humeur érotique, et ma femme, grisée par les psychotropes, sombrait à chaque fois dans la plus complète décadence.

Je m'amusai à réciter quelques lignes Baudelairiennes des paradis artificiels, cherchant en vain la signification de mon geste à l'instant présent.

Je savais qu'une nuit de débauche nous attendait et que le repas n'avait été qu'un prémice à nos ébats. La cocaïne -ainsi consommée- avait pour don de décupler nos sens : je sentais le cœur de la fille battre violemment dans ma bouche. J'avais l'impression de mordre à même son organe vital et c'était là une expérience extrême et puissante. Lorsque j'eus fini totalement de vider la junkie, l'euphorie artificielle tant attendue se fit enfin ressentir. Mon regard se perdit dans l'âtre de la cheminée de notre petit salon. Les flammes dansaient sur une musique silencieuse. J'avais l'impression d'en ressentir la chaleur sur ma peau cadavérique et appréciais les sensations décuplées de mon corps.

Le corps de ma femme vint troubler ma vision : Tanya ondulait avec sensualité, à l'instar des flammes, au rythme des crépitements du feu dévorant le bois. Son corps était un serpent agile et souple et ma queue dure et gonflée, la flute qui charmait le reptile.

« _Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?_ » me demanda-t-elle d'une voix oscillant entre le rauque et le murmure.

«_ Oh bébé, tu me fais bander »_

Son rire sonore envahit la pièce.

Tanya se déhanchait, prise dans une transe sensuelle et incontrôlable. Elle était autant, si ce n'est plus, défoncée que moi. Sa nuisette longue et pourpre soulignait ses formes fabuleuses et la transparence du tissu laissait entrevoir milles promesses. Je me délectai du spectacle, paralysé par l'effet des amphétamines qui coulaient dans le sang que je venais d'ingurgiter. Ma chaire était en plein dilemme, partagée entre sa toute puissance exacerbée par les effets du psychotrope et sa langueur artificielle.

Tanya s'approcha et vint se mettre à califourchon sur moi. Elle joua quelques minutes de sa langue sur mes lèvres tandis que sa main caressait mon sexe tendu à travers mon jean. Je laissai s'échapper quelques grognements incontrôlables. Mes mains étaient toujours plaquées sur la banquette, alourdies par les effets de la cocaïne. Tanya aimait dominer et c'est avec plaisir que je la laissai faire de moi sa poupée docile, son jouet.

Elle se pencha un peu plus vers mon visage. Elle mordit doucement -mais suffisamment fort pour que le sang coule- le lobe de mon oreille, puis murmura :

_« J'ai une surprise pour toi »_

Puis elle se releva avec rapidité et avant que je n'aie le temps de réagir Tanya avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Je profitai de son absence pour me redresser un peu sur mon sofa. J'avais bien senti qu'elle me cachait quelque chose depuis mon arrivée mais je m'étais retenu de sonder son esprit, désireux d'avoir la surprise de ce qu'elle concoctait. Je trempai mes doigts dans le sang encore chaud de la cocaïnomane qui gisait à mes pieds et entrepris de les lécher.

Enfin Tanya réapparut.

Un sourire béat et pervers s'étendait sur son visage. Elle était accompagnée, et le parfum de la créature qui la suivait vint taquiner mes sens exacerbés. Cette odeur : je la connaissais, je pouvais l'identifier entre mille. Mon corps fut parcourut d'un frisson.

C'était elle, la fille, la sauvageonne, le cru du roi. Elle était revêtue d'une parure de sous-vêtement blancs immaculés qui soulignait ses courbes graciles et contrastait avec ses longs cheveux sombres. Son visage angélique ne trahissait en rien sa peur, d'ailleurs il n'exprimait rien. Son regard, perdu dans le néant, ne scintillait plus comme lors de la vente aux enchères. Ses poignets portaient les stigmates du plaisir de notre souverain.

Les flammes de la cheminée dessinaient sur son corps à demi nu d'étranges ombres qui semblaient s'accrocher désespérément à sa peau. La proximité du foyer faisait perler sa peau de minuscules gouttes de sueur… à moins que ce ne soit une réaction de peur.

_« Aro me l'a prêtée… quelques temps.»_

Notre roi était décidément prêt à tout pour le plaisir de mon épouse.

Tanya lâcha la main de la sauvageonne et vint s'assoir près de moi. Et tandis qu'elle promenait ses doigts gelés sur mon torse à présent dénudé :

_« Il y a quelques conditions : nous ne devons pas la tuer… juste la gouter. Et nous ne devons pas la boire à même la peau. De même, nous ne devons pas la déflorer : sa saveur tient entre autre à sa virginité. »_

Je n'écoutai plus ma femme, obnubilé par le spectacle du corps de l'humaine.

Tanya surprit mon regard:

_« Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir »_

J'avais perdu la parole, immobilisé par l'effet de la drogue qui coulait à présent dans mes veines. Ma bouche se gorgea de venin et je me délectai de son gout subtil et rendu si nuancé par la cocaïne.

Tanya riait de plus belle, heureuse de l'effet de son offrande. Elle vint trouver mes lèvres et s'empara de ma langue avec avidité. Puis elle se releva et se dirigea vers l'humaine. Elle entama une chanson et sa voix paraissait guidée par la folie du moment.

Tanya tournait autour de l'humaine, telle une prédatrice autour d'une proie. Elle dansait et chantait, fleurtant avec la démence, autour du corps moite de l'esclave. Tanya se colla à la peau de la sauvageonne, provoquant ainsi un frisson chez cette dernière. Je ne savais s'il était du à la frayeur ou à la froideur de la peau de mon épouse. Je tentai de me concentrer quelques secondes mais je dus me rendre à l'évidence : les pensées de cette humaine m'étaient inaccessibles. Je ne devais compter que sur mon jugement pour interpréter ses émotions. La frustration décupla mon désir.

Tanya me connaissait suffisamment bien pour jauger l'amplitude de mon envie. Elle entraina l'humaine dans un slow langoureux, au rythme de l'air qu'elle chantonnait. Le corps presque nu de la rebelle ondulait à présent entre les bras de ma femme : toutes deux étaient absolument divines et le spectacle rendait mon érection douloureuse.

Tanya contourna l'humaine pour venir coller sa poitrine sur son dos, m'offrant ainsi la vue des seins de la sauvageonne, soulignés par le soutien-gorge blanc. Son expression était toujours aussi indéchiffrable.

Ma compagne poussa délicatement les cheveux chocolats de l'humaine, libérant ainsi la vue de son épaule et de son cou, et dessina un chemin de baisers du sommet de son épaule droite à l'os de sa mâchoire. Un grognement appréciateur s'éleva de ma poitrine. Je pouvais, à présent, voir le sang battre dans la jugulaire de la rebelle. Cette vision n'échappa pas non plus à Tanya qui se fit un plaisir de jouer avec sa langue sur la veine gonflée. A juger la vitesse de ses palpitations, l'humaine devait être terrorisée. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu devant moi un être dont toutes les pores transpiraient la terreur. J'étais encore plus excité.

Tanya voulait jouer et prendre son temps. Elle voulait faire monter mon désir à son paroxysme... Elle entreprit de faire s'étendre l'humaine sur le divan face au mien. Cette dernière se laissa faire.

Elle se laissa faire également lorsque ma femme attrapa ses poignets et les lui lia au moyen d'un foulard en soie pourpre.

A présent, la jeune humaine était offerte à nos envies, les mains solidement liées à l'accoudoir du meuble. Un instant je crus lire la frayeur dans son regard, mais aussitôt elle disparut pour ne laisser que le néant.

_« Ne trouve tu pas les interdits de notre roi excitants, Edward ? »_

Tout en disant cela, elle prit place au dessus de l'esclave, sa nuisette remontée sur le haut de ses cuisses, Tanya plaça ses jambes de chaque coté des hanches de l'humaine. Son sexe effleurait celui de l'humaine, et je ne pouvais plus détourner le regard de leurs intimités ainsi rapprochées l'une de l'autre.

Le bassin de ma femme commença à danser au dessus de celui de la fille.

_« Ne penses tu pas que les limites sont faites pour être franchies ? »_

Sa voix résonnait comme un sacrement : sa tonalité se voulait hypnotisante, captivante, ensorcelante. Le désir me tétanisait : le gout de la frustration était si doux…

Tanya approchait sa bouche des seins de la jeune femme. Celle-ci voulut se débattre mais abandonna au bout de quelques secondes. La résignation était lisible dans ses yeux et bientôt ceux-ci reprirent l'expression du néant habituelle. Le mouvement de défense de l'esclave fit sourire Tanya, ça l'avait même excitée : je sentis le parfum de son excitation sexuelle envahir la pièce soudainement. Elle prit entre ses dents le mamelon de la rebelle et joua avec sa langue à travers le tissu qui la couvrait. Les pointes se durcissent automatiquement et une effluve différente de liquide intime s'éleva dans l'air. L'esclave mouillait. Son corps trahissait son esprit.

_« Oh… Mais j'ai bien l'impression que cette créature me désire plus qu'elle ne le voudrait… »_

Les yeux de mon épouse brillait d'une lueur de fierté mêlée à de l'envie. Et, pendant qu'elle reprit son travail sur ses seins, je vis scintiller au coin des yeux de l'esclave des larmes. Les petites gouttes transparentes ne laissaient plus aucun doute quant à ses sentiments à ce moment et étaient gorgées de haine et de dégout. Je vrillai mes yeux sur l'une des larmes, attendant patiemment le moment où, enfin, elle se décrocherait de l'épiderme pour couler le long de la joue de la jeune sauvageonne. L'humanité n'était pas morte encore en cette fille, et j'aurai tout donné, à cet instant, pour lire dans ses pensées et ressentir de plein fouet la vague de sentiments qui devait la submerger.

Tanya quitta enfin les tetons meurtris de la fille pour s'attaquer à son ventre, son nombril puis son bas ventre. Elle remonta une dernière fois son visage vers celui de la rebelle, et lorsqu'elle vit ses larmes :

_« Pauvre petite chose… Je vais te consoler, mon enfant… Et par la même occasion te gouter… mais pas comme le ferait Aro… »_

Elle déposa un baiser que j'aurai qualifié de « tendre » si je n'avais pas connu Tanya. Son rire résonna de nouveau et bientôt je vis le visage de ma femme enfoui dans les plis intimes de l'esclave.

_« Ummh… Edward… cette sauvage est exquise … viens mon chéri… viens partager avec moi la saveur de ce nectar… »_

Mais je ne pouvais pas bouger : terrassé par les sensations contradictoires. Terrassé par mon désir de boire le sang exceptionnel de la fille, terrassé par mon désir de la prendre et de la faire mienne, mais surtout, terrassé par ses larmes silencieuses. Ce dilemme intérieur, et si nouveau pour moi, était douloureux.

Sans que je la vis venir, Tanya fut à mes cotés.

_« Mon cœur, goute-la sur mes lèvres… »_

Sans me faire prier, j'attrapai les lèvres de ma femme, léchant leur contour, en quête de la moindre trace du gout de la fille. La salive de Tanya, mélangée à la saveur du nectar intime de la sauvageonne offrait à mes papilles le plus beau cadeau que j'eus pu leur donner. Ma langue trouva celle de mon épouse, et j'entrepris de la sucer doucement pour y récolter les effluves laissés par le sexe de l'esclave. Jamais baiser ne m'avait paru su bon, jamais encore je n'avais été aussi excité qu'à cet instant. Je regardai toujours la jeune humaine et lorsque ses pupilles daignèrent enfin se vriller aux miennes, mon désir eut raison de moi.

Il me fallut à peine une secondes pour enlever mon jean et empaler Tanya sur mon sexe tendu et puissant. Celle-ci hurla de plaisir tant la vélocité de cette première pénétration avait été brutale. Mon épouse commença à se déhancher sur moi, avec brutalité et violence. Comme à son habitude, elle ferma ses paupières, concentrée sur son seul plaisir, égoïste qu'elle était. Et moi, je ne pouvais détourner mon regard de celui de la rebelle. Tanya ne mit que quelques secondes à atteindre l'orgasme : elle maitrisait parfaitement les rouages de son plaisir. Une fois ses esprits récupérés, et forte du constat de mon érection toujours présente, elle me provoqua :

_« Je veux que tu me prennes comme une chienne… Mais d'abord, j'ai soif… »_

Elle quitta mes genoux pour se diriger vers l'esclave. Ma compagne saisit un poignard soigneusement préparé sur la table et taillada la peau de la fille au niveau de l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche. Cette dernière ne bougea pas malgré la douleur qu'elle avait du ressentir. Son sang commença à perler, puis à couler de manière plus vive. Tanya saisit alors nos calices, préparés eux aussi sur le guéridon près du sofa et, tout en appuyant sur la plaie de la fille, les remplit au trois quart.

Alors elle vint s'accroupir entre mes jambes, m'en tendis une coupe et but la sienne d'une traite, sans même prendre le temps de l'apprécier. Toujours sans quitter le visage de l'esclave des yeux, je portai à ma bouche son sang chaud et tandis que Tanya prenait mon pénis en bouche, je savourai les milles et une nuances du nectar de l'humaine.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bon : alors inutile de vous préciser que je suis dans un état de nerf pas possible... J'ai peur de vos réactions à ce chapitre.

Je m'en remets au "clic sur bouton vert".

A bientot.


	6. A l'aube d'un nouveau jour

Disclamer : tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer.

Voilà un petit chapitre plus cool… histoire de se détendre un peu ! Mais rassurez-vous : lemon et violence seront bientôt de retour !

Bonne lecture.

**********************************************************************************

POV Bella

J'attendais, immobile, dans ma cellule. Dans quelques minutes, on viendrait me chercher pour un cocktail mondain. Je préférai ne pas penser à la décadence, au centre de laquelle je serai d'ici quelques heures.

La pièce était relativement grande, plus que ce que je n'avais jamais connu, à vrai dire. La lumière du soleil déclinait à travers la fenêtre et j'appréciai le spectacle. La décoration était chaleureuse : bleu lys et or. J'y reconnaissais le gout du clinquant qui s'étalait dans toute la maison. Les meubles étaient baroques, tous très finement travaillés. Je pensai à Versailles, ou plutôt aux images que j'en avais vu dans nos livres scolaires à la réserve. Un épais tapis recouvrait une bonne partie du sol : il était agréable au pied et je pouvais entendre le parquet craquer, en dessous, lorsque je marchais. Une imposante armoire sombre cachait quelque peu les rayons du soleil : elle était remplie de vêtements, mis à ma disposition pour mon séjour. Au centre de la pièce, devant le lit immense lui aussi, trônait une petite table ronde entourée d'épais fauteuil, bleu royal eux aussi. Rien ici n'avait été laissé au hasard, et le tout rendait un tableau qui semblait venir d'une autre époque.

Le couple auquel j'avais été prêtée, avait pour autre consigne de prendre soin de moi, enfin : façon de parler... Ils devaient me maintenir en vie et veiller à ma forme et mon apparence afin de me rendre au roi en bon état. Aussi s'assuraient-ils de ma bonne santé physique en envoyant un sbire m'inspecter et m'ausculter deux fois par jour.

J'avais qui étaient mes geôliers : Edward et Tanya, un couple de courtisans. Lui était une sorte de médium, très sollicité par les grands du royaume ce qui lui avait permis de se constituer une véritable fortune. Tanya, elle, passait ses journées à jouer comme une gamine : elle possédait une collection de poupées étonnante, quasiment morbide. Elle en avait réalisé une à mon effigie, et ce qu'elle lui faisait subir était … effrayant. Cette vampire était fantasque, aliénée et inconsciente. Nul doute qu'elle ne possédait aucun sens moral. Cette dernière me faisait froid dans le dos et j'avais presque hâte de retourner au palais tant la blonde sanguinaire me terrifiait. Elle était incontrôlable, imprévisible, repoussant visiblement toutes les limites, et elle était vraisemblablement toute puissante, puisqu'Aro lui concédait ses moindres caprices. J'avais espéré que, peut-être, elle m'achèverait, mais Tanya était aussi cruelle qu'une petite fille diabolique : elle n'aspirait qu'à jouer. Et j'étais sa nouvelle poupée.

On vint me chercher.

Pour l'occasion, j'étais revêtue d'une robe de chambre en satin beige, mes cheveux étaient remontés en chignon désordonné qui laissait s'échapper quelques boucles. Mon corps avait été huilé –sauf au niveau du poignet pour permettre l'exsanguination- et luisait sous les effets de la lumière.

Pour fêter le retour du dit « Edward », Tanya avait organisé des mondanités. D'après ce que j'avais pu voir depuis quelques jours, elle se plaisait dans son statut de «femme du monde » et plus que tout adorait être mise en lumière et admirée. J'avais été soulagée que, trop occupée ces derniers jours à répéter le spectacle qu'elle offrirait à ses convives, elle me laissât tranquille. J'avais renoué un peu avec mon humanité fuyante en m'accordant un peu de lecture enfermée dans ma chambre. La pièce contenait une bibliothèque immense et fournie : je voulais en profiter autant que possible avant de repartir. Je me suis acharnée à mémoriser tous les mots que je lisais afin que, même loin de tout bouquin, je puisse me réfugier dans la beauté des mots.

En arrivant dans la salle de réception, j'eus le souffle coupé. Tout ici était grandiose : la hauteur sous plafond, les escaliers de marbre, les colonnes corinthiennes, la décoration dorée et flamboyante… mais plus tout, j'avais été terrorisée par la foule. Il devait y avoir… cinq, peut être six cent vampires qui sirotaient du sang frais dans des flutes à champagne.

Ma quantité de sang ne suffirait pas à être gouté par autant de ces monstres, ou alors : j'y perdrai la vie.

_« Ah : la voilà ! »_

C'était la voix nasillarde de Tanya. Elle était entourée d'un petit groupe de personne : un grand type blond que j'avais vu lors d'un diner royal, Edward et une vampire brune, petite et mutine, les yeux étrangement brillants. Je me souvins alors que le blond avait parlé d'un loup garou dénommé Jacob, et qui occupait tout le temps de sa femme…

_« Bon je ne perds pas de temps, je me sers et je cours ma préparer »_

Tanya, sans attendre, me perça le poignet et se servit une pleine coupe de mon sang.

_« Alors Tanya_ –c'était le grand blond-_ que nous as-tu préparé ce soir ?_

_- Oh Jasper : ce soir je danse, vous apprécierez je pense »_

Tanya avait dit ça d'un ton enjôleur qui n'avait échappé à personne, et surtout pas à la petite brune. Sa réaction me fit prendre conscience que le Jasper en question devait être son compagnon. Voilà donc la détentrice de Jacob…

Pressée, Tanya donna mon bras dégoulinant à son époux, avala d'une traite mon sang –putain elle pourrait au moins le savourer, comme tout le monde, non ?- et partit en riant.

Edward, machinalement commença à servir les trois coupes et dit :

« _Umm… Elle a beaucoup travaillé pour se montrer en public ce soir._

_Ouaih… encore des singeries ! Cette femme est ridicule ! »_

Visiblement, la brunette n'appréciait pas ma tortionnaire. Je me surpris à éprouver un peu de sympathie pour ce monstre taille-réduite.

«_ Alice… fais un effort_

_- Oh Jasper –son ton était rude- j'ai déjà fait l'effort de venir, je ne vais pas en plus jouer à l'hypocrite ! »_

Edward, tout en remplissant la deuxième coupe, ria :

_« Petit sœur, je ne t'en veux pas ! Je suis tellement heureux que tu aies accepté l'invitation pour une fois !_

_- Oui, bah moi, je t'en veux !!! Qu'est ce que tu fous avec une harpie pareille ? »_

Et Edward de rire de plus bel.

J'avais désormais compris mon rôle pour cette soirée et en était soulagée. J'étais exhibée et servie à quelques privilégiés que je suivais partout. Ces VIP étaient des amis très proches d'Edward, et dieu merci, n'était que deux. Edward était plein d'attention envers moi : ce qui me surprit. Il avait essuyé mon poignet, une fois servi, et avait hélé un serviteur pour qu'il m'apporte un pansement. Il m'avait dirigé pendant toute la soirée dans la vaste pièce de réception avec beaucoup de douceur, osant même quelques gestes de galanterie. A plusieurs reprises, on bourreau m'avait fait servir à boire et à manger. Et, détail incompréhensible, ne m'avait quasiment pas quitté des yeux de la soirée.

Edward avait poussé la politesse jusqu'à me demander mon poignet pour se resservir…

Alors que lui et Jasper, le blond, se servaient un second verre de mon essence, je remarquai qu'Alice n'avait même pas touché à sa première coupe. Etrange. Plus étrange encore : elle non plus ne me quittait pas des yeux.

Les lumières s'éteignirent soudainement, un gros vampire en costard trois pièces nous annonça le début très prochain de spectacle que notre hôtesse. Les applaudissements et les cris retentirent vivement.

Edward me poussa à m'assoir dans un petit salon niché près de la rambarde du corridor ouvert sur la salle. Nous avions ainsi juste en face de nous le grand escalier double qui se déroulait dans la pièce.

Très vite, la musique monta et Tanya apparut en haut des marches. Elle avait opté pour une danse très séductrice, à la limite du strip-tease. Son visage était animé d'une fierté sans retenue. Tous les regards étaient concentrés sur sa prestation. Elle ondulait et se déhanchait à tout bout de champ, et semblait vouloir baiser tout ce qui était un tant soit peu solide : les statues, la rambarde du balcon, une pauvre chaise… Moi, elle m'écœurait : je ne valais –à ses yeux- pas mieux que ce fauteuil.

_« Bella ? »_

Un murmure, sorti de nulle part, venait de prononcer mon prénom. Dieu que c'était bon à entendre : ça faisait des mois, peut être même une année qu'on n'avait pas pris la peine de prononcer ces syllabes.

_« Bella ? »_

Le murmure réitéra. Je compris qu'il venait du vampire Alice, assise juste à coté de moi. Je tournai la tète vers elle, encore sous l'effet de la surprise. Ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas, son regard était rivé vers Tanya. Pourtant, j'en étais sure : mon prénom venait de sa bouche.

_« Comment connaiss…_

_- Chut Bella. Reprend ta position initiale. »_

J'obéis. A ce moment Edward me lança un regard incompréhensible. Ses pupilles restèrent quelque temps sur moi, il esquissa une sorte de … sourire ? Et derechef se reconcentra sur le spectacle de son épouse.

_« Jacob va bien. Il veut que tu prolonges ton séjour chez les Cullens autant que faire se peut. Ah oui… et aussi il m'a dit de te dire Beauty Bell's... »_

Et les lumières se rallumèrent.

La salle était en délire : les vampires scandaient le nom de Tanya qui semblait exaltée son show. Je la vis traverser la foule, victorieuse, échangeant ça et là un baiser dégoulinant avec des invités.

J'étais terrassée. Cette Alice connaissait Jacob, je veux dire : elle avait suffisamment parlé avec lui pour apprendre mon existence et, très certainement, le lien qui nous unissait. Elle prenait soin de lui et semblait même éprouver de l'intérêt à son égard. Elle devait le traiter suffisamment comme un homme pour ainsi prendre le risque de me contacter.

_« Désolé Edward, mais nous devons y aller »_

La dite Alice se sentait mal, elle voulait rentrer. Edward la prit un instant dans ses bras puis la laissa partir. Tandis que les deux males s'échangeaient une accolade généreuse, Alice se pencha vers moi, à vitesse vampirique, et prononça distinctement à voix basse :

_« Bella, c'est un conseil : tu dois reconsidérer Edward. »_

Et elle, et le grand blond partirent définitivement, la coupe d'Alice encore pleine.

_« Et mais tu es pâle… je devrai peut-être te raccompagner : sans doute avons-nous trop bu ce soir… »_

Edward m'avait dit ça et me regardant droit dans les yeux. C'était monnaie courante avec lui : il fixait toujours mes prunelles comme s'il y cherchait désespérément la rédemption. J'avais appris à maintenir son regard, à force… sauf que ce soir, ses yeux exprimaient autre chose, quelque chose que je connaissais et pouvais interpréter : c'était de l'inquiétude.

Il m'avait aidée à me relever du sofa, puis, sa main dans mon dos, m'avait guidé dans leur manoir, jusqu'à ma chambre. Là, il avait ouvert la porte, m'avait conduit à l'intérieur et d'une voix douce avait conseillé :

_« Tache de te reposer, tu as mauvaise mine »_

Sur ces mots, Il était sorti de la chambre, prenant soin de verrouiller la porte.

Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit. Alors, les murmures d'Alice me revinrent de plein fouet :

_« Jacob va bien. Il veut que tu prolonges ton séjour chez les Cullens autant que faire se peut. Ah oui… et aussi il m'a dit de te dire Beauty Bell's... »_

Mon cerveau les avait imprimés, à l'intonation près, comme un vain espoir.

« Beauty Bell's » : le surnom que me donnait Jacob depuis toujours et que seul lui connaissait : la preuve ultime que le message venait bien de sa part. Non il ne s'agissait pas d'un jeu cruel de vampire. Entendre ce barbarisme « made in Jakes » me renvoyait dans nos galeries, autour de la table en bois avec mon père et les autres, lors de la récolte du blé dans nos serres, ou encore dans la caverne qui nous servait d'école… Il me semble que c'était il y a une éternité … Jakes était vivant : c'était le genre de nouvelle que je n'avais pas eu depuis longtemps. J'avais eu raison de me battre : au moins le temps de savoir qu'il allait bien.

Pourquoi voulait-il que je reste chez les Cullen ? Il avait du entendre parler de Tanya et de sa folle perversité.. Et il voulait que je reste ici ? Aurait-il un plan pour moi ? Mes hôtes infernal détiendraient-ils la clé de ma liberté, de mon retour près de lui, ou mieux : chez nous ? Et comment rester plus longtemps alors que je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur ma vie ? Autant de questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête et qui m'épuisèrent suffisamment pour que je trouve le sommeil.

Je fus réveillée par la douce lumière du soleil. Je profitai de la chaleur de l'astre sur mon visage et du calme de l'instant présent. Quelque chose en moi avait changé, ou plutôt évolué : et il s'agissait d'espoir. Les mots d'Alice m'avaient redonné courage et foi. Un jour nouveau se levait et je savais qu'il était annonciateur de bouleversements prochains. Milles stratégies s'étaient dessinées dans ma tête, mais aucune n me paraissait véritablement possible. Sans doute devais-je attendre un signe de sa part… ou de celle d'Alice. Elle était la sœur de mon tortionnaire, je la reverrai bien assez tôt. Je ne savais pour combien de temps j'étais ici mais je devais tout faire pour que mon séjour se prolonge… quitte à payer de ma vertu.

En sortant de la douche, une fois habillée et peignée, je m'obligeai à ne plus échafauder de plans surréalistes au risque de perdre le peu d'espoir qu'il me restait. Je m'étais dirigé vers la bibliothèque. C'était un rituel depuis le premier matin où je m'étais réveillée ici. Chaque jour, je prenais le temps de parcourir les centaines de reliures qui composaient l'immense meuble. Sur quoi allait porter mon choix aujourd'hui ? J'attrapai un volume signé Baudelaire : une compilation de mauvaise qualité de ses poèmes… J'ouvris une page au hasard et commença :

_Mon enfant, ma sœur_

_Songe à la douceur_

_D'aller là-bas vivre ensemble…_

Ces mots avaient un écho différent aujourd'hui… Le cliquetis d'une clé dans la serrure brisa ma contemplation. Le stress me gagna : serait-ce les serviteurs qui m'apportent mon petit déjeuner ou cette furie de Tanya ?

Ce fut Edward que je vis entrer dans la pièce. Il portait un plateau devenu familier à présent : mon repas. Le couple, comme le roi d'ailleurs, me nourrissait une fois par jour, mais en abondance. En général, le plateau était débarrassé en fin de journée et repartait toujours à moitié plein.

_« Je voulais voir comment tu te portais aujourd'hui. »_

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire d'excuse. Ses yeux paraissaient sincères. Cependant il était dans son intérêt que je sois en bonne santé.

_« Tu seras tranquille aujourd'hui : j'y veillerai. Tu pourras te reposer à loisir…. »_

Son regard, comme toujours accroché éperdument au mien, reflétait la bienveillance. J'étais troublée.

_« Oh… Tu lisais ? »_

Comme à mon habitude : je ne disais rien.

_« … Baudelaire ? Invitation au voyage »_

Il se coupa quelques secondes puis reprit tout en déposant le fastueux plateau sur la table :

_« Vois sur les canaux dormir les vaisseaux dont l'humeur est vagabonde, c'est pour assouvir tes moindres désirs qu'ils viennent du bout du monde_

_- Là, tout n'est qu'ordre et beauté, luxe, clame et volupté. »_

Ca m'avait échappé. Que m'avait-il pris de me faire ainsi remarquer en continuant sa récitation ? Edward resta figé un moment. Un silence lourd envahit la pièce. Ses yeux avaient raccrochés les miens, ils reflétaient une sensation que je pouvais reconnaitre, même s'il m'était difficile d'y croire. Ses prunelles brillaient d'une incandescence qui n'exprimait autre que le désir… Il sourit maladroitement, seule la commissure droite de ses lèvres se relevant. Nous nous étions soutenus du regard ainsi, en silence, durant ce qui me parut des heures. Puis il était parti à vitesse vampirique, à tel point que je ne réalisai son absence qu'en entendant le loquet de ma porte se fermer.

Et la, je compris la signification des mots d'Alice, sa sœur.

« Bella, c'est un conseil : tu dois reconsidérer Edward. »

Je compris que je devais voir mon tortionnaire différemment. J'aurai du le faire bien avant… Il existait des sangs froids qui se battaient à nos cotés, il existait d'autre vampire comme Alice : elle ne pouvait pas être un cas isolé, d'autres monstres étaient prêts à nous aider…. Il existait bien évidemment une faille dans ce monde effrayant, et cette faille passait par Edward.

Tous ces regards qu'ils me lançaient, ces petites attentions, sa gêne et sa torpeur en ma présence. Il n'y avait pas là que l'instinct du monstre. Il avait été un homme un jour, il en gardait donc un semblant d'humanité, même très enfouie, même inconsciente… Il me désirait, et à bien y réfléchir, je l'avais su dès le premier regard. Mais ce que je n'avais pas compris c'est que ce n'était pas la créature diabolique qui me voulait, mais l'homme.

« Reconsidérer Edward » : Mon bourreau deviendrait mon arme. Sa faiblesse à mon égard serait la clé de ma liberté. Je l'utiliserai à mes fins. Et, sans scrupule : je le ferai payer pour les autres.

**********************************************************************************

Alors qu'est ce que je vous avez dit : cool aujourd'hui. On est dimanche après tout !

J'espère cependant que je ne vous aurez pas trop déçu en relâchant un peu la pression. Chapitre nécessaire : y'a une intrigue tout de même !

Promis : le prochain sera plus hot, plus tordu, plus pervers, plus vil et plus méchant…. Comme on aime quoi !

A très bientôt….


	7. Tel est prit qui croyait prendre

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer.

Nouveau chapitre en ligne et nouvel avertissement… Ames sensibles s'abstenir.

Je pense qu'il était assez attendu, mais qu'il en surprendra, voire en rendra certain furieux.

Voyez dans le titre une connotation explicite de ce qui vous attends dans les prochaines lignes.

SVP : ne m'en voulait pas trop.

Bonne lecture.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

POV Bella

_« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Venir prendre de mes nouvelles … »_

J'avais fini par oser le questionner en fin d'après-midi, alors qu'Edward devait être à sa cinq, ou sixième, visite de courtoisie.

_« Je veux m'assurer que tu vas bien._

_- Il vous suffit de demander à vos serviteurs : pourquoi venir jusqu'ici…_

_- Euh et bien – il feignit un toussotement, histoire de se redonner une prestance- en fait, j'aime cette pièce. »_

A d'autre ! Même lui n'y croyait pas. J'avais échafaudé tant bien que mal une stratégie d'approche toute la journée. La première étape consistait à créer un lien avec lui… Enfin, dans le mesure du possible car –après tout- il s'agissait d'un animal. Quant à la seconde étape : et bien j'avais été incapable d'en définir l'objectif. J'étais dans le flou le plus total et la phrase d'Alice m'était une énigme mystérieuse.

Je l'avais troublé : parfait.

Je lui servis un regard douteux- je n'étais pas ce qu'on appelle une séductrice née – puis je me concentrai sur les murs, couleur nuit, de la pièce… Une seconde, deux secondes : le premier qui allait parler aurait perdu… Trois secondes…

Et, à mon grand contentement, il ne put s'empêcher de rependre :

_« Le bleu : c'est ma couleur préférée. »_

Depuis quand les vampires avaient une couleur favorite ?

Il me fixa, comme à l'accoutumée, et marqua un silence. Un sourire étouffé s'échappa de ses lèvres et il reprit :

_« Et pour tout te dire, il y a des livres ici que j'affectionne particulièrement »_

Et il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Ainsi cet être au sang froid aimait les bouquins… J'étais presqu'outrée qu'un monstre de sa race ose lire l'expression d'émotions humaines. J'étais furieuse à l'idée que le verbe aimer ou affectionner –pour reprendre ses termes – puisse sortir de sa bouche, alors que sa nature le poussait à saccager l'humanité. Les vampires ont décidément un sens moral qui m'échappe.

_« Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il faille être humain pour écrire ? Que seul l'un des nôtres est capable d'autant de talents ? Ecrire, c'est avant tout ressentir… »_

Il s'était arrêté net, me tournant le dos, face à la porte. Son silence me déclencha un frisson : peut-être avais-je été trop loin ? Il s'agissait d'un monstre et je devais sans doute ne pas tenter de le retenir, de le manipuler ainsi, d'autant plus en connaissant la vivacité de leur intelligence. Certainement avais-je signé cette fois mon arrêt de mort.

Je vis son dos tressaillir légèrement : il riait.

Puis sans se retourner vers moi me demanda :

_« Je me demandais … As-tu un prénom ? »_

Oui j'en avais un : maintenant, savoir si je voulais le lui dire… Mon prénom avait toujours été prononce par des humains. Lui offrir ce détail revenait comme lui offrir ma vie. Jamais mon prénom ne m'avait paru si intime. Jusqu'où pourrais-je me compromettre ?

Sans doute mon silence avait duré plus longtemps que je ne le pensais car Edward se rapprocha de moi à vitesse vampirique et murmura :

_« Tu en as un… mais tu ne veux pas me le dire, n'est ce pas ? Je comprends. »_

En disant cela, il avait plongé ses prunelles dans les miennes : je pus contempler toute l'intensité de son regard. Je faillis m'y noyer. Les vampires avaient décidément des armes très convaincantes contre nous. Tout en eux était fait pour nous pousser au vice, pour nous retrancher dans nos faiblesses pour ensuite pouvoir plus facilement nous massacrer. Je me ressaisis. Je secouai même légèrement la tête pour remettre mes idées en place : geste ridicule, que mon hôte souligna bien évidemment.

*********************

POV Edward

Elle avait légèrement remué sa tête : ainsi, je lui faisais un peu d'effet ! Certes, cette humaine semblait dotée d'une capacité inédite : celle de contrer les attaques mentales, mais elle ne me restait pas insensible. Cette idée me plaisait.

A dire vrai, beaucoup trop de choses me plaisaient chez cette femme. D'insignifiants détails me fascinaient chez elle : ses yeux, d'abord. Son regard, vide d'émotion la plupart du temps, s'animait tout à coup et j'y voyais un Eden. Je guettai sans cesse les lueurs de vie, si précieuses et trop rares à mon gout. Sa maîtrise d'elle-même, était toute aussi déconcertante. Cette femme avait beau transpiré de peur, elle s'acharnait à cacher ses faiblesses et y arrivait plutôt bien. A bien y penser, elle m'avait fasciné dès l'instant où elle avait partagé le même air que moi. Je voulais être cet air, l'oxygène qui se glisse autour d'elle et pénètre ses narines, qui se glisse dans sa gorge pour venir s'accrocher à ses poumons. Je voulais couler dans son sang, lui faire battre cœur. Je voulais la faire vivre.

J'aimais la moue qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres, de temps à autre. J'aimai sa respiration, traitresse de ses émotions. J'aimai le pourpre de ses joues qui la gagnait souvent. J'aimais le détail de ses mouvements, la langueur avec laquelle elle se mouvait, une lenteur maitrisée et gracieuse. J'aimais son silence tout autant que ses interrogations frôlant l'insolence. J'aimais sa volonté acharnée à ne pas vouloir montrer qu'elle était effrayée par nous autres. J'aimais son courage et son humanité.

Je replaçai une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avec toute la douceur dont je pouvais faire preuve. Ce n'était pas évident de contrôler mes gestes : il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu à ralentir mes mouvements ou à freiner ma brutalité. Dans ce monde, aucun vampire n'avait à faire des efforts pour contenir sa nature. Et cette frustration permanente rendait les moments passés avec elle plus beaux.

_« Je me demandai –dis-je tranquillement- si je pouvais rester un peu lire ici ?_

_- Vous êtes chez vous, il me semble… Et de surcroit je ne crois pas avoir quelque droit dans ce monde, non ? »_

La pertinence funèbre de sa réflexion me fit de nouveau sourire. Cette fille était brillante et acerbe.

Je choisis donc un livre au hasard et m'installai dans un des fauteuils de sa chambre. Pendant quelques minutes, elle ne bougea pas et son immobilité était si parfaite qu'on eut dit qu'elle faisait parti des nôtres. Nous échangeâmes de nouveau un regard. Lorsque ses pupilles rencontrèrent les miennes, mon corps s'anima d'n désir fulgurant. Je souris en m'interrogeant sur ses capacités à séduire : était-il possible qu'elle en soit dotée au même titre que nous autres ? Elle détourna son regard, tant mieux, je n'aurai pas eu la volonté de le faire.

Enfin, elle gagna le fauteuil en face du mien, et se plongea dans la lecture de l'ouvrage qu'elle y avait laissé : Othello de Shakespeare. Tragédie de celui qui perd tout ce qu'il avait gagné au fil des années par amour … tragédie de celui qui préféra la mort à l'ouvrage que les parques tissaient pour lui. Histoire de celui qui décidât, pour les yeux de sa dulcinée, de contrôler don destin. Sombre histoire, en soit. Elle était totalement absorbée par la pièce. J'enviai à cet instant les mots qui arrivaient à la capturer entière. Je suivais discrètement les sursauts de ses yeux qui vagabondaient sur l'ouvrage, sa bouche se tordant à certains passages, sa peau parcourue d'infimes boutons lorsque l'histoire la faisait frémir. J'écoutai les moindres abattements de son cœur, tentant vainement d'associer les péripéties de l'histoire à leur rythme. J'étais fasciné.

Elle leva brusquement ses yeux vers moi et surpris mon espionnage. Elle ne dit rien. Mais elle m'offrit un cadeau incroyable : elle me sourit timidement. J'y répondis plus par réflexe que par volonté. A bien y repenser, j'avis du avoir l'air ridicule en arborant un sourire disproportionné par rapport au sien.

Les heures avaient passées, que dis-je défilé : cinq en tout : cinq heure en sa compagnie… Nous avions lu chacun dans notre coin, sans échanger un mot. Enfin : elle lisait et moi je la regardai. De nombreuses fois, nos regards s'étaient accrochés. Chaque fois ce contact visuel avait stimulé mon désir d'elle et asséché un peu plus ma gorge. J'avais soif : je devais la quitter.

_« Bon… Je vais te laisser tranquille… Je reviendrai plus tard, si tu m'y autorise »_

Je me levai : elle en fit de même et je pris son geste pour de la courtoisie. Mais en fait, elle s'approcha de moi me déposa un baiser brulant et humide sur ma joue. Dans le même temps, elle approcha mon oreille, comme pour me dire un secret, oubliant mes capacités auditives :

_« Merci… »_

Elle s'était déjà éloignée et j'étais stoïque. Je mis quelque secondes à me ressaisir. La sensation de brulure dans ma gorge avait atteint son paroxysme. J'arrivai cependant à trainer mes pieds vers la sortie lorsque j'entendis :

_« Bella »_

Je me retournai.

_« Euh… C'est mon prénom. Enfin, c'est Isabella mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella. »_

Alors ma nature reprit le dessus et l'animal se réveilla.

*********************

POV Bella

J'avais vraiment été trop loin cette fois, et son regard liquéfié me le confirma.

Sans que je susse comment, je me retrouvai sur le dos, un vampire excité au dessus de moi.

La douceur dont il fit preuve en caressant ma mâchoire contrastait avec sa soudaine vitesse à me porter sur le lit. Il prit le temps de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, jaugeant son aptitude à ne pas me tuer. Sa peau humide et froide vint enfin à toucher ma bouche. Ce contact fut bon. Je fus surprise d'y prendre plaisir. Sa Langue força le passage et vint caresser la mienne. Le ballet sensuel s'amorça et le désir qu'il me fit ressentir fut si fort qu'il me faisait mal. Je ne pouvais décemment pas m'offrir à un vampire. Je ne voulais pas me compromettre à ce point : c'était ma limite.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'embrasse. Je ne voulais pas y prendre plaisir. Je ne voulais pas faire grandir son désir de me prendre.

Lorsqu'il déchira d'un seul geste mes vêtements je compris toute l'ampleur de ma bêtise et de sa détermination. Mais qu'est ce que j'avais cru ? Qu'un vampire était gentleman ? Qu'il se laisserait manipulé sans y trouver un intérêt quelconque ? Qu'il ne chercherait pas à assouvir ses plus bas instincts après que je l'aie allumé toute l'après-midi ?

J'étais nue à présent, soumise à son regard et à son bon vouloir. Son visage paraissait avoir changé, tant il était animé par la violence, la soif et le mal. Je tentai de me débattre un peu, ma voix étant inutile. Il me saisit les mains et les coinça dans les siennes. Je pouvais lire la satisfaction se dessiner sur ses lèvres, celle d'avoir neutralisé la proie. Tout en lui, à cet instant, me rappelait qu'il était un redoutable prédateur. Il s'approcha de mon cou à vitesse vampirique et entreprit doucement de parcourir mon corps de baisers langoureux. De nouveau, délicatesse et violence venait de mélanger donnant ainsi un rythme changeant à son étreinte. Ses mouvements, tantôt vifs, tantôt délicats, créaient un tourbillon étrange : je perdais tout repère. Le bien, le mal, la gauche, la droite… Tenant toujours aussi fermement mes mains, il se délecta de ma peau avec précision et vitesse, alternant baiser, caresses, pincements… Il dessina de larges spirales sur mon cou avec sa langue, puis entreprit de la faire se promener sur ma jugulaire : ultime tentation pour lui. Le temps que mon esprit étriqué d'humaine ne réalise où sa bouche se trouvait, qu'il était déjà affairé ailleurs. Je me sentais comme ivre, partagée entre des sentiments forts et contradictoires. Revoilà sa bouche autour de mon nombril, le contournant, le lapant, le mordillant. La torture était insoutenable tant elle était entre le plaisir et la douleur de l'échec. A présent c'est on bout de chair rose au sommet de mon sein droit qu'il taquine de sa langue, jouant avec sa raideur. Mon corps, alors, me trahit et je sentis un liquide glisser entre mes lèvres intimes. Lui le renifla, sans doute, alors et sans autre forme de préliminaire, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements, plaça une de mes jambes autour de ses hanches et s'enfonça de toute sa longueur en moi.

De nouveau plaisir et douleur ne firent qu'un. La raideur et la froideur de son membre m'avait envahie toute entière. La friction de son pénis contre mes parois avait, les premiers centimètres- été désagréables et je crus que ma peau allait se déchirer. Même s'il ne m'avait pas ménagé pour cette première pénétration, il prit le temps de s'immobiliser, une fois au fon de mes entrailles, pour s'assurer que mon corps s'était habitué au sien. Je voulus profiter de ce que j'interprétai come du doute et me débattre encore mais il tenait toujours fermement mes mains dans une des siennes, au-dessus de ma tête. La seconde pénétration fut plus difficile encore : nul doute que le plaisir qu'il avait pris avait doublé son érection. Cependant, lorsque dans un mouvement brusque, son gland percuta ma peau annonciatrice de fin de course, je ne pus réprimer un hoquet de plaisir. Aussitôt je m'en voulus. Il s'immobilisa de nouveau et je pouvais sentir son membre tressaillir à l'intérieur de moi. Sa libération serait proche : je m'en trouvai soulagée. Je vrillai mon regard au sien. Peut être arriverais-je à lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas qu'il continue. Mais il semble que mon initiative trouvât un écho différent : son désir grimpa encore d'un niveau et il entra dans une transe bizarre et inqualifiable. Ses hanches s'activaient tantôt avec langueur, tantôt avec vitesse et brutalité, à faire entrer, puis sortir son sexe tendu et gonflé de désir. Les va-et viens, toujours plus profonds, de son corps dans le mien passèrent doucement de la douleur au plaisir. Je criai à présent et ne savais plus si c'était là l'expression du bien ou du mal être. Il entreprit de soulever un peu mon bassin, afin de faciliter sa pénétration et d'atteindre des profondeurs viscérales. Je réalisai alors, qu'il ne tenait plus mes mains : il n'en avait plus besoin à présent. Ces dernières allèrent aussitôt libérées s'accrocher, l'une, à la peau recouvrant ses omoplates, l'autre, à sa tignasse désordonné. Je voulais plus que tout lui faire mal autant que lui me faisait du bien. J tirai sur ses cheveux de toutes mes forces, je tentai d'enfoncer mes ongles dans sa peau, mais elle était dur comme marbre et je vis dans ses yeux qu'il ne remarquât même pas ma volonté de le faire souffrir –même un peu - à ce moment présent. Une larme s'échappa du coin de mes yeux. C'était une larme de frustration. Edward, qui soutenait mon regard depuis le début qu'il s'agitait au dessus et à l'intérieur de moi, la vit aussitôt. Il la cueillit de sa langue, puis sans que je n'aie vraiment le temps de réaliser, me retourna de façon à me retrouver à quatre pattes, ma croupe offerte à sa vue, et s'enfonça en moi. Je hurlai mais fus incapable de déterminer s'il s'agissait de plaisir ou d'humiliation. En quelques sortes, chacune de ses pénétrations puissantes me punissait. Ses hanches cognant contre mon bassin venait soulager mon âme de m'être ainsi fourvoyer. Chaque pénétration avait un gout d'expiation de mes péchés. La sauvagerie de notre étreinte maudite me mena soudainement à l'orgasme. J'eus beau le freiner de toutes mes forces, il me submergea et j'hurlai ma libération. Alors je le sentis enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau de mon cou et en déchirer les tissus. Puis il posa sa bouche sur la plaie saignante et pendant qu'il jouissait et me remplissait, s'abreuva de mon sang.

Le peu d'humanité que j'avais décelé en lui, ces dernières heures, avait disparu. La mienne était bafouée.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Allez : une petite review pour me faire plaisir...

Ou tout au mieux pour exprimer votre haine envers l'écrivaine sadique et perverse que je suis !


	8. Dommages collatéraux

Disclamers : tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

Désolée pour cette longue, trop longue pause. Veuillez accepter mes excuses… Mais me revoilà et c'est promis je ne vous abandonnerai plus… Quelques soucis à régler et qui ont chamboulé mon emploi du temps. Maintenant tout est rentré dans l'ordre et la plume me démange !!!!

Merci pour votre soutien malgré mon absence.

Amis pervers et perfides : me revoilà !

****************************************************************************

POV Bella

Je me réveillai ce matin là animée d'un sentiment mêlant l'angoisse au désespoir. Quelques heures avaient suffit à anéantir mon humanité et par cela mon âme. Naïve, j'avis cru que je pourrai manipuler un monstre et je m'étais douloureusement rendu compte que c'était une erreur. De plus, je m'étais fourvoyée en agissant comme j'avais tenté de le faire. J'avais voulu manipuler, exactement comme le faisaient les vampires qui gouvernaient notre monde.

Je fixai le visage pale qui se dessinait devant moi. Mon reflet ne renvoyait plus qu'une image morbide et meurtrie par les affres de la nuit précédente. De larges cernes violettes se dessinaient sous mes orbites et mes pupilles semblaient avoir définitivement perdu la lueur de vie qui les animait jusqu'alors. Un rapide coup d'œil sur mon cou… Deux points violacés s'y dessinaient. Je devrai pourtant être habituée à ce genre de stigmates… en quelques mois, ma peau s'était parsemée de ces petits dessins funèbres. Pourtant, ces marques là : il m'était difficile de les regarder. Elles m'étaient comme un aveu de faiblesse, elles étaient les témoins de ma propre perte, les issues par lesquelles mon humanité avait fuit. J'avais osé croire que mon hôte était faible, qu'il avait gardé de vieux sentiments humains, qu'il était doté d'un soupçon de compassion. J'avais cru lui plaire, ou plus exactement le séduire suffisamment pour arriver à mes fins. Mais lui, et les siens, ne sont que des animaux, des prédateurs cruels et manipulateurs, guidé par leurs seuls instincts. Le souvenir de nos ébats reviennent comme des déferlantes heurtant les galets : violentes, sourdes, éternelles. Le parfum de sa peau me hante, le contact de ses lèvres sur mon intimité me terrorise… Mais ce qui me tétanise plus encore est le plaisir honteux qui m'a submergé dans les bras de ce zombie. Comment avais-je pu seulement éprouver de la satisfaction pour ce qu'il m'avait affligé ? Comment pouvais-je trahir l'essence même de ma nature en gémissant de plaisir alors que je tenais entre mes cuisses l'un des destructeurs de notre liberté ? Comment avais-je pu jouir de quelques secondes de pseudo-bonheur en compagnie de ce cadavre ?

Qu'allait-il advenir de moi maintenant que j'avais perdu ma précieuse virginité ? Aro me tuerait probablement lorsque je lui serai renvoyée. Et n'était-ce pas mieux ainsi ? Mais il y avait toujours Jakes et ce fol espoir de le revoir un jour…

Les mots de la vampire brune au regard malicieux me revinrent en tête…

Certes, j'avais tout perdu : mon humanité, ma virginité, ma famille, ma liberté et mon ame : mais en était-il autant pour Jakes ? Combien de temps me restait-il à présent pour le sauver ? Trop peu… Aro constaterait très bientôt la trahison de son sbire. J'étais en sursis, et le temps jouant contre moi, un sentiment d'urgence me saisit violemment.

Faire vite.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et je redoutai l'identité de mon visiteur. Je devinai une silhouette féminine aux longs cheveux blonds. Son odeur très particulière confirma mes doutes. Tanya investit la pièce à vitesse surhumaine et je sus que les heures à suivre seraient longues et douloureuses. Edward ne me sauverait pas de la perversité de sa femme cette fois ci. Je me résignai à souffrir quelques heures, priant pour que sa réaction à mon gout ne soit pas trop violente.

« Beau matin n'est ce pas …. Mais comment avons-nous pu vivre des siècles sans profiter du soleil ? Ha oui : vous les humains qui nous avait imposé la réclusion des siècles durant…. Vous n'avz que ce que vous méritez, n'est ce pas Bella »

Mon silence à cette question eut don d'animer sa fureur. Une colère froide qui transpirait le sadisme. Seul son regard flamboyant trahissait l'état de nerf dans lequel je venais de la mettre. Dans un geste brutale et trop rapide pour mes capacités humaines, elle m'installa sur le divan, prenant soin de me disposer de manière alléchante, comme le ferait une parfaite maîtresse de maison d'un plat préparé pendant des heures.

« Alors petite chose… n'est ce pas que vous avez ce que vous méritez … »

Je baissai les yeux : Tanya prit ça pour de l'acquiescement. Elle s'approche plus encore de moi avec perfidie.

« Oh mais tu transpires et ton rythme cardiaque est étonnamment vif ! »

Elle sourit, elle se délecte de ma peur.

La bonde sanguinaire veut s'abreuver de mon sang et je comprends qu'elle va deviner, au gout, les évènements de la nuit. J'ai peur. Mon cœur semble vouloir sortir de ma poitrine. Des frissons glacés me parcourent l'échine.

« J'aime l'odeur de ta peur »

A présent, elle parcourt ma peau du bout de son nez. La torpeur me saisit Comme une proie le ferait sous les griffes d'un prédateur, je me fige… Réflexe primitif en soit : se faire passer pour morte. Evidemment : mon cœur affolé me trahit. La froideur de sa peau n'aide en rien à calmer mes frissons.

« Comme tu es délicieuse … si apeurée, si fébrile… Hum…. L'odeur de la peur, l'empreinte olfactive de l'angoisse… Quel parfum plus enivrant que celui-ci ! »

Ses lèvres bougèrent doucement contre mon épiderme et son haleine glacée fit accroitre ma terreur. Je sentis sa langue caresser ma jugulaire.

« Ma si mignonne petite chose éphémère : j'ai faim »

Je devinai son sourire contre ma peau. Je manquai de m'évanouir. Ses canines, à la fois bouillantes et froides me transpercèrent la gorge.

La seconde qui suivit me fit l'effet d'une heure.

Soudainement, assez rapidement en fait, elle se retira.

« Ouh ! Mais on dirait que tu as fait des bêtises cette nuit ! »

Un rire tonitruant s'éleva de sa bouche. Les yeux de la blonde incendiaire brillaient d'une lueur indéchiffrable… J'y devine de l'amusement, de la moquerie, du désir et de la colère. Alors, dans un courant d'air, elle quitte la pièce.

******************************

POV Edward

Je l'avais laissé aussitôt que j'avais joui. Sans doute s'était-elle endormi très vite, vu la quantité de sang que je lui avais prise. Pour ma part j'avais arpenté le parc de ma maison de long en large, encore et encore, à vitesse humaine. Comme si le fait d'être lent retarderait l'aube.

Je n'avais pas su me retenir et j'étais incapable de dire si c'était la bête ou l'humain qui avait eu raison de moi ces dernières heures. Auprès de Bella je me sentais vulnérable : de nouveau homme en quelque sorte… Et cet aveu m'était une honte. J'avais gouté à l'illusion du bonheur cette nuit dans ses bras et c'était là quelque chose d'inadmissible. Les frontières entre l'animal et l'homme sont devenues très floues. N'était-elle pas qu'un jouet ?

Une partie de moi aurait aimé lui faire l'amour comme un homme. Je sentais le poids des regrets m'assaillir : sensation oubliée depuis l'époque où j'étais mortel. Je m'en voulais que l'animal ait reprit le dessus : sans doute avais-je été brutal, peut être l'avais-je blessé ? Je supporte de moins en moins l'idée de lui faire mal. La culpabilité m'assaillit à l'idée que je m'étais abreuvé de son sang. Pour la première fois, depuis plus d'un siècle, je détestai ma nature.

Ma raison d'être était devenue ma pire ennemie. Je m'engageai dans une bataille intime entre mes instincts et mes sentiments. Car c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait : les sentiments. Se pouvait-il que j'en ressente encore ? Ou étais-je condamné à laisser filer les jours sans rien éprouver vraiment, tel un fantôme, tel le mort-vivant que je suis. Je souffrais plus de la trahison envers mon humanité rejaillissante qu'envers ceux de ma race.

Pourtant, je suis censé être situé tout en haut de l'échelle alimentaire. Ma race domine la hiérarchie des êtres vivants… Comment une proie devenait-elle soudainement une raison d'être ?

J'avais commis l'irréparable et je devrai payer pour cela. La colère des Volturi était cruelle. Les punitions toutes aussi pénibles. Bien sur il y aurait un jugement et bien sur, Aro serait le juge et choisirait ma punition. Peut-être serais-je écarteler ou emmuré… Devais-je lui annoncer ma trahison ou le laisser la comprendre de lui même ? Nos liens si particuliers suffiraient-il à adoucir notre roi à mon égard ?

Et qu'adviendrait-il de Bella ? Je ne le savais que trop : elle serait punie, elle aussi. La mort, sans doute, viendrait comme une délivrance à sa pauvre vie d'esclave. Pourtant je ne pouvais me résoudre à un monde sans elle. Cette sauvageonne avait visiblement apprivoiser la bête que je suis. Je n'envisageais plus désormais vivre sans elle. Peut-être pourrais-je tenter de la racheter à notre roi ? Peut-être pourrais-je épier une tribu de rebelles, les livrer à Aro en échange de la vie de Bella ?

Le soleil finit par se lever et je me résous à gager la maison. Le silence règne dans la bâtisse. Il m'aide à la réflexion… je tourne et retourne toutes les solutions possibles pour me sortir de cette impasse. Putain : je n'ai aucune vraie solution.

A qui en parler ? Qui oserait braver la loi pour m'aider ou tout au moins pour la sauver, elle. Sa vie était donc devenue si précieuse que j'osai trahir les miens et nos règles… Serais je assez égoïste pour la garder saine et sauve à mes cotés… Cette petite chose brune était éphémère pourtant : pourquoi m'infliger une souffrance future, à savoir sa mort inévitable, un jour ou l'autre. A moins que je ne la transforme et en fasse une des nôtres… Ainsi je pourrai la sauver. Quel compromis pourrai-je proposer au roi pour qu'il m'accorde son éternité ?

Je traverse la salle de musique et une odeur vint me saisir. Tanya semble être revenue. Trop concentrée sur mon dilemme fatal, je n'avai pas entendu les pneus crissant sur les graviers. Je respire avec avidité : Tanya parait en colère et excitée à la fois. L'odeur de la douce folie qui m'avait tant attirée à une époque me donne ce matin la nausée.

Elle sait.

« Alors mon Amour ? On s'est amusé sans moi cette nuit ? »

Son ton est perfide mais rieur. Sa moue trahit son agacement à moins que ça ne soit de l'excitation. La perversité de Tanya semble avoir atteint son paroxysme en ce petit matin. Je devine dans son regard pourpre une sorte de jubilation.

« Mon cœur, tu t'es mis dans de sales draps… Inutile de te demander si tu vois de quoi je parle… ou plutôt de qui je parle… Inutile également de te rappeler à la mémoire les tortures infligés à cette traitresse de Rosalie… Pauvre diablesse : déchue pour s'être amouraché d'un mortel ! Crois-tu qu'elle soit encore en vie ? Crois-tu que le temps lui ait appris à aimer la douleur permanente et éternelle que le roi lui inflige… Peut-être même s'est-elle attachée à sa souffrance : après tout c'est sa seule compagnie…. »

Son rire résonne. Il y a un jour encore, l'éclat de sa voix m'aurait excité. Aujourd'hui, j'avai envie de la démembrer, pièce par pièce.

« Tu aurais pu au moins me proposer de participer. Je me serai fait une joie d'outrepasser les lois avec toi … Et puis le plaisir d'une défloraison… La fine membrane qui craque et laisse le sang le plus pur qui soit, couler sur ta verge ….

Ca suffit ! »

Ma voix ressemblait plus à un sifflement qu'autre chose. Le monstre en moi voulait la mort de la bête qui riait de mon péché.

« Oh mais la sauvageonne t'aurai attendri ? C'est pas bien de jouer avec la nourriture : combien de fois me l'as-tu répété ? Et te voilà aujourd'hui fourvoyé dans tes propres principes … »

Elle s'approche de mon oreille, mordille quelques secondes mon lobe et chuchote :

« Profite bien de ta petite humaine aujourd'hui , mon amour, car demain je vous livre à notre roi »

Et Tanya avait quitté la pièce aussi vite qu'elle l'avait investit de son sadisme puant.

*******************

POV Bella

Je devais à tout prix recontacter cette fameuse Alice. Aussi étrange que cela puisse être, cette vampire, sœur de mon troublant amant, semblait rebelle à ses heures. Peut-être trouverai-je auprès d'elle ma rédemption : à moins que ce ne soit de la cruauté. Ces monstres sont manipulateurs et brillamment intelligents… A défaut de secours, ce serait peut-être la mort qui m'attendrai. De toute façon, je me savais d'ores et déjà condamnée.

Je prendrai ce risque : je devais lui parler.

« Bella ? »

Une voix, reconnaissable entre toute, vint me tirer de mes réflexions. Je sursautai.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur »

Le regard d'Edward était empreint d'une sincérité que je ne lui connaissais pas encore.

« Ecoute Bella, nous avons un problème… Cette nuit… Bref : j'ai commis l'irréparable. Nous sommes en danger. A l'heure qu'il est, Tanya organise déjà la venue d'Aro. »

Le temps qui me restait pour agir fut soudainement tronqué. La panique m'envahit. J'allais manquer de temps.

Le regard d'Edward s'était soudé au mien et tout à coup je fus prise d'une certaine sympathie pour mon violeur.

L'inquiétude figeait ses traits plus encore que sa nature vampirique. Jamais il n'avait ressemblé plus à un cadavre qu'à ce moment précis. Il leva sa main avec douceur et je compris qu'il voulait la poser sur mon épaule en guise de soutien. Instinctivement, je reculai : l'expérience de la nuit dernière ne me faisait plus ressentir que de l'effroi envers mon monstre de tortionnaire. Cependant, le temps m'était désormais compté et je décidai de prendre le risque de lui parler de sa sœur :

« Alice… Je crois qu'il faut appeler Alice…

Alice ? Mais que vient-elle faire dans cette histoire ? »

Je le sondai du regard, histoire de m'assurer de sa bienveillance avant de me compromettre un peu plus et, par cela, de mettre la vie de Jakes en danger. Je devinai de l'étonnement, de la surprise et un nombre étourdissant de questions. Le cerveau des vampires est réputé pour fonctionner plus intensément et plus rapidement que celui des humains et je compris que celui d'Edward en ébullition. Au final, la flagrance de son désespoir me rassura dans ma démarche.

« Bella, n'aie pas peur… continue je t'écoute.

Et bien, Alice m'a dit quelque chose de troublant et je crois…. Enfin j'ai l'intime conviction qu'elle a les moyens de... »

Comment devais-je finir ma phrase… « Les moyens de nous sauver » ? Avais-je réellement envie de sauver mon bourreau ? Etait-ce vraiment du souci que je ressentais présentement à son égard ? Est-ce cela le fameux syndrome de Stockholm ? Non : je n'avais pas le choix, pour sauver Jakes, je devais me sauver et pour me sauver je devais sauver Edward. Je me promis intérieurement de me venger de lui plus tard.

Un éclat de vérité traversa le regard d'Edward, comme si un puzzle se mettait en place dans sa tête. Avec fulgurance, il caressa du bout de ses doigts froids la courbe de ma mâchoire, puis s'éloigna :

« Je la fais venir tout de suite. »

Et il disparut.

Je restai figé au beau milieu de la pièce. Etait-ce la peur qui me retenait ainsi ou le désir que j'avais ressenti lorsqu'il avait osé un geste tendre ? Pour rompre ma torpeur, je me décidai à aller vers la fenêtre. Je guettai l'arrivée d'Alice, priant de toutes mes forces pour qu'elle me délivre ou tout au moins qu'elle soit animée de bonnes intentions. Jamais je n'avais autant douté de mes pressentiments. J'espérai ne pas m'être trompé à son sujet.

Des heures entières passèrent, et j'étais toujours figée devant la fenêtre principale de la pièce à guetter la venue d'un monstre. Edward ne m'avait pas tenu au courant de ses plans… En avait-il seulement ?

Au loin, j'aperçus des dizaines de silhouettes sombres et floues. Elles arrivaient à grand pas et je pus discerner de grandes capes noires voler au vent.

Les Volturis étaient là.

*********************************************************************************

Et voilà : j'ai fait ma rentrée !!!!

Une petite review serait la bienvenue, vous vous en doutez !


	9. Le jugement dernier

**Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer**

**Et voilà : tout nouveau tout chaud : le nouveau chapitre…. Dites m'en des nouvelles !**

**Merci pour toute vos reviews qui m'ont donné la force de poursuivre l'aventure !**

******************************************************************************

**POV Edward**

Le rire de mon épouse… voilà tout ce qui me revient. Le reste du macabre tableau est abstrait.

_« Ils sont là, mon amour ! »_

Elle avait sur les lèvres un sourire diabolique, à l'image de sa cruauté. Oui : elle jubilait à l'idée de me voir souffrir. Le spectacle de la douleur l'excitait au moins autant que celui du sang. Même sa propre souffrance lui était un jeu … je lisais en elle des scènes de tortures violentes dans lesquelles -bien sur- nous étions les acteurs principaux : fantasmes qu'elle espérait voir se réaliser. Son sadomasochisme avait été l'objet de ma fascination pour elle : c'est en partie pour cette facétie cruelle que je l'avais fait mienne et devenir le monstre sanguinaire qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui elle me répugnait. Je regrettai de ne pas l'avoir vidé de son sang il y a des décennies, plutôt que d'avoir céder à un caprice.

Tanya applaudissait, trépignait, geignait : elle était aussi intenable qu'une enfant à qui on tend un énorme cadeau. Sa frénésie morbide résonnait en écho ans toute la pièce. Elle dut deviner que je voulais la faire taire car après avoir déposé un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres, elle courût jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour accueillir nos convives surprises.

Je suivis ses pas descendre trois par trois les marches de notre escalier de marbre, j'entendis la lourde porte s'ouvrir en rasant le sol, je perçus le frémissement des capes sous l'effet de l'appel d'air enfin, j'entendis le mouvement d'inclinaison de mon épouse devant nos rois. A présent : je ne pouvais plus reculer : ils étaient dans la maison. Si j'avais été humain, j'aurai senti une lourde larme de sueur perler sur mes temps. Si j'avais été humain, j'aurai senti le sang battre à tout rompre dans mon cœur. Si j'avais été humain, nous n'en serions pas là et jamais notre race n'aurait dominé le monde.

La vois enthousiaste de ma femme s'éleva :

_« Stupéfiant : je pensai justement vous inviter…_

_- Et bien nous voici : tâche de nous recevoir avec dévotion… quoique je n'en doute pas vraiment ! »_

La voix de Aro, grave et gutturale, me fit l'effet d'une massue reçue en pleine tête. Le jeu entre notre roi et Tanya était déjà en place. Je devinai déjà le sourire charmeur et fière de mon épouse devant la tentative de séduction d'Aro. Je perçus le claquement de ses lèvres sur la main de ma femme… Nul doute qu'un jour, mon épouse cèderait au bon-vouloir de notre tout puissant souverain. J'étais en alerte : je tentai de lire simultanément toutes les pensées du cortège.

Jane, la cadette de la famille Volturi, ne semblait pas à son aise. Elle détestait Tanya depuis longtemps, voyant en elle une rivale quant à l'adoration de son roi. Alec, son frère jumeau paraissait être en paix et appréciait la visite. Félix était très concentré sur son rôle de garde et veillait à chaque geste fait en direction de Aro, Heidi semblait bienveillante, Démétri, ses cheveux tombant sur son épaule, avait encore en tête le carnage de la dernière bataille contre des rebelles, Marcus ressentait la tension qui régnait entre ma femme et moi et était amusé d'interrompre une scène de ménage. Enfin Aro se contentait d'admirer la grâce de Tanya et se délectait de la toucher afin de ressentir l'ampleur de sa cruauté. Mon épouse avait ce don particulier d'être si cruelle que sa méchanceté lui était un rempart aux attaques des autres vampires, qu'elles soient mentales ou physiques… Le roi ne semblait donc pas au courant de ma déchéance.

Je me décidai à rejoindre l'attroupement et, de ma voix la plus joviale, lançai :

_« Aro ! Messieurs, mesdemoiselles, que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? »_

Je savais qu'il me fallait éviter tout contact avec Aro : il ne devait pas lire en moi !Tanya nous observait du coin de l'œil, guettant la réaction d'Aro lorsqu'il m'approcherait. Elle prenait à cet instant un plaisir incommensurable dans cette situation de dangereuse latence. J'optai pour une révérence à l'intention de l'ensemble des visiteurs. Aro me répondit d'un signe de tête entendu et je ressentis violemment la déception de ma femme. Sa patience ne tenait plus qu'à un fil et j'ignorai combien de temps encore elle se tairait. Je devais l'éloigner, au moins pour quelques heures. D'ici là, Alice arriverait et si Bella ne se trompait pas : elle serait sauvée… pour un temps tout du moins. C'est à ce moment là que je compris qu'en réalité, rien ni personne ne pourrait sauver Bella : sa situation était désespérée. Dans le meilleur des cas, l'humaine Bella disparaitrait à jamais. Je devais malgré tout me ressaisir :

_« Mon cœur : pourquoi n'irais-tu pas chez Jerry nous marchander quelques jouvencelles ?_

_- Oh… Edward c'est gentil amis je souhaite également profiter de mon passage pour récupérer mon bien…. Alors pourquoi ne pas servir ma petite sauvageonne ?_

_- Aro, je tenais à te dire que j'étais honoré de ton prêt. Merci. Ce fut vraiment un honneur pour Tanya et moi… Mais, pour ne rien te cacher… Disons que j'ai un peu abusé d'elle cette nuit… Ce nectar est si divin… bref : je pense qu'il lui faut se reconstituer un peu … »_

Aro éclata de rire :

« _Ce n'est rien mon fils… après tout je ne devais la récupérer que dans quelques jours…. Tanya ma chère enfant, pourrais-tu également me prendre un jeune asiatique pour ce soir ? »_

Tanya fulminait à présent mais je savais qu'elle était malgré tout capable d'attendre que je me trahisse seul… Elle prenait plaisir dans l'attente de la réaction de Aro à ce moment là. Elle savait que la colère de notre roi serait décuplée avec le temps. Mon état de nervosité avait don de stimuler son excitation et son désir. Mon épouse disparut finalement sous les ordres du roi.

**********************************************************************************

Nous étions tous grisés sous les effets du sang versé abondamment à table. Aro se leva, et nous fîmes tous de même en guise de politesse.

_« Mes amis… je vous en pris asseyez-vous : nous sommes entre nous là ! Edward puis-je ? »_

J'avais acquiescé : Aro avait désigné du menton mo piano à queue noir. Une envie soudaine certainement de jouer. I s'était assis à ce qui avait toujours été ma place exclusive. Puis il commença à jouer. Le silence se fit dans la pièce : tous apprécions la musique qui grondait du piano.

Sans interruption, l'air changea doucement et je reconnus ma dernière composition. La partition était toujours sur le chevalet, griffonné, presque noircie de coups de crayon. Je n'aimai pas qu'on joue mes notes. Mais comment dire à son roi qu'ainsi il viole vote intimité.

_« Edward mon fils, c'est magnifique !_

_- Merci Aro_

_- J'ai toujours admiré la part d'humanité que tu exprimes lorsque tu caresses ce noble instrument. Tes compositions sont très humaines, tellement révélatrices et troublantes. II ne faut, parait-il, jamais jugé un artiste par son œuvre mais par la qualité de son travail… »_

Là, je compris.

Ses pensées s'étaient élevées comme pour venir me chercher. Il savait. Il savait tout. Se peut-il, qu'à travers l'ouvrage de quelqu'un, il touche à ses pensées ?

Il continua malgré tout de jouer, refusant obstinément de croiser mon regard. Il ne dit pas un mot jusqu'à la fin du morceau.

« _Malgré tout, mon cher Edward, ne crois-tu pas qu'une fin plus tragique, plus marquée… une vraie fin correspondrait mieux que cette note qui laisse présager une prochaine continuité ? »_

Alors il clôtura mon morceau pas une contribution personnelle via un decrescendo aux tonalités graves et sourdes.

_«Edward, tu seras jugé au petit jour : messieurs, emparez-vous de lui.»_

Sans vraiment comprendre les aboutissants, la garde royale me sauta littéralement dessus, faisant au passage voler les couverts savamment dressés sur la table. Le sang des verres se déversaient sur la nappe et au sol. Tanya exultait.

************************

**POV Bella**

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que le cortège royal avait pénétré la maison. Je guettai les moindres bruits perceptibles : Rien ne semblait anormal. A mon grand dam, le silence était mon unique compagnon. Les murs centenaires de la bâtisse filtraient, de par leur épaisseur, le moindre son. Soit le roi ne savait rien de la nuit précédente, soit il avait décidé de pardonner. Dans les deux cas mon sort était scellé. Je savais que je ne ressortirai pas vivante de cette maison.

J'avais pendant tout ce temps fait le pied de grue devant la fenêtre, espérant voir au loin la silhouette de celle en qui je plaçai tous mes espoirs. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et mes yeux éprouvaient, à présent, des difficultés à percer la pénombre. Parce que la maison était investie par le roi et sa cour, des dizaines de gardes arpentaient à vitesse vampirique le parc, rendant ma prison inexpugnable. Plus les heures s'écoulaient, et plus l'espoir de sortir d'ici et de revoir Jakes, m'abandonnait.

La lune était à présent haut dans le ciel.

J'entendis un cliquetis dans la serrure. Ma tête vrilla en direction de la porte. Peut-être enfin la dite Alice était arrivée ? Ou alors Edward apparaitrait avec un plan bien précis pour me faire échapper … Peut-être que finalement ma stratégie de séduction de la nuit dernière avait bien fonctionné : suffisamment en tout cas pour que mon tortionnaire veuille me sauver.

L'effroi me saisit lorsque je vis Aro pénétrer dans ma chambre.

Telle une bête sauvage il me bondit dessus, rendant le moindre de mes gestes impossible. Lui, qui d'ordinaire était si passible, si calme semblait animé d'une rage sans précédent. Je me débattis mais sa force surhumaine eut raison de mes efforts et bientôt je n'eux d'autre choix que me laisser faire pour éviter la blessure. En quelques instants, j'étais à même le sol, immobilisée sur le dos, les poignets pris dans sa poigne.

_« Voyons voir à quel point ce traître d'Edward a gâché mon nectar … »_

Et, c'est sans ménagement qu'il me griffa, non déchira ma chaire au niveau de mon sein gauche. La douleur était lancinante mais infime comparé à ce qui m'attendait durant les prochaines minutes. Je sentis la froideur de sa bouche et le passage glacé de sa langue sur la large coupure qu'il m'avait affligée.

_« Et bien : voici un vin qui a tourné au vinaigre ! Une picrate ! Voilà tout ce que tu es aujourd'hui. »_

Son regard plongé dans le mien exprimait toute la violence de ses pensées. J'appréhendai le premier coup : je savais que le roi ne se contenterai pas de me tuer ni même de me vider de mon sang. Il voulait me punir.

Pourtant, je fus surprise qu'il se relevât.

Et pendant qu'il lissait les plis de sa cape :

_« Dans quelques heures, nous partirons pour Volterra. Edward sera jugé là-bas. »_

Qu'est ce que j'avais à faire du sort de mon violeur ?

« _Sais-tu quelles souffrances il encourt_ ? »

Et devant mon silence : _« Répond ! »_

_« Non. »_

Ma voix avait été plus proche du chuchotement qu'autre chose.

_« La mort par écartèlement sera la punition la plus douce… et nous le lui devons bien pour tous les services qu'il a rendu à l'empire. Quant à toi … »_

Aro s'était tût quelques secondes afin de jauger ma réaction et d'apprécier avec un plaisir incommensurable la frayeur que trahissaient mes yeux.

_« Tu iras à la distillerie. Tu seras saignée à blanc et mise en bouteille… N'est ce pas réconfortant pour un humain de savoir qu'on peut exister au-delà de la mort… même dans une bouteille servie au comptoir d'un pub ? »_

******************************************************************************

**POV Edward**

La salle du tribunal était bondée. Des flashes d'appareils photos fusaient de part et d'autre de la pièce et un brouhaha indiscipliné grondait.

«_ Mesdames, messieurs : un peu de silence s'il vous plait. Le jury va se prononcer ! »_

Et quel jury ! Parmi eux : des soldats croisés auparavant dans notre traque aux rebelles, l'épouse de Marcus, Eléazar, un des vampires les plus vieux et les plus respecté de notre monde, de riches vampires d'affaires courtisans du roi, Caius, un vampire blond nommé James et que je savais appartenir au clan des traditionnalistes extrémistes… Mais il y a avait aussi Jasper, mon ami mon frère, mal à l'aise dans ce rôle qu'on lui avait imposé et abattu comme moi à la perspective que son avis ne compterait en rien dans le verdict à venir. Sans doute Aro l'avait suspecté de complicité et, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait le prouver l'avait puni de cette manière. Enfin, il y avait Tanya : mon épouse avide et cruelle, ravie de faire partie de ceux qui décideraient ou non de me condamner. En résumé : j'aurai été bien ignorant de compter sur leur partialité.

Ce fut Tanya, trop heureuse de parler en public, qui fut désignée porte parole du jury. Dans notre monde, la justice est rendue de manière assez sommaire : nous sommes loin des procès humains que nous avions connu durant des siècles. Le présumé coupable n'avait aucun moyen de défense : seul le don de Aro servait de référence. Ainsi et grâce à sa faculté de lire dans les esprits, Aro était une sorte de témoin universel. Marcus était le maitre de cérémonie en quelque sorte : un morbide monsieur Loyal qui orchestrait la fumisterie. Aucune partie de la défense donc… Le jury devait voter à la majorité si oui pou non ils retenaient la culpabilité du « prévenu ». Enfin, la victime : ici Aro, optait pour la punition de son choix, en réparation au préjudice subit.

«_ Et bien, Marcus : nous avons voté… »_

Tanya me fixait droit dans les yeux. Sa cruauté était telle en ce moment que je crus lire dans son regard un sentiment étonnement proche de l'amour. Pouvait-elle être assez tordue pour m'aimer plus encore dans la souffrance ?

_« … Coupable. »_

Un brouhaha fait d'applaudissement et de marques de contentement s'éleva dans la vaste salle de tribunal.

Marcus exigea de nouveau le silence puis se tourna vers Aro.

«_ Aro : la sanction requise ?_

_- Et bien Marcus, je pourrai me contenter de le faire emmurer… disons pendant un siècle complet, puisque c'est à peu près son âge… »_

Et voilà : mon sort était scellé. Un siècle, cent ans de survie miteuse entre quatre murs. De quoi rendre fou n'importe quel vampire… Combien avait fini par tenter de s'arracher eux même les membres et la tête afin de mettre fin au supplice. Un siècle sans se nourrir : la décomposition consciente… La nuit qui avait changé ma vie me semblait loin. Je m'étais senti homme dans les bras de Bella. Homme amoureux : prêt à tout sacrifier pourvu que sa dulcinée vive.

Les gardes s'emparèrent de moi et je ma laissai faire. Pourtant avant de franchir le seuil de la pièce, je me retournai violemment, surprenant mes geôliers qui me lâchèrent quelques secondes. Puis j'avais crié, transcendé par la force du désespoir :

_« Et Bella…. Qu'est qui se passe pour Bella ? »_

La foule s'était soudainement tue. Aro leva un sourcil en ma direction :

_« Qui ça ?.... Ah oui : la sauvageonne ? »_

J'eus le temps de voir le sourire macabre d'Aro. Mais déjà les gardes m'assénaient de coups et me tiraient vers la sortie.

**********************************************************************************

L'ennui.

Je pensai l'avoir expérimenté durant mon siècle de liberté : je m'étais trompé. Impression que je suis là depuis des années… mais qu'en réalité je ne dois être emmuré que depuis quelques semaines à en juger par mon état de conservation. La faim me tenaille vraiment que depuis peu et mon corps commence seulement à s'imprégner de l'humidité ambiante.

La lumière me manque : celle du soleil comme artificielle. Les sensations me manquent : ici aucune odeur ne se différencie de celle des pierres qui m'entourent, aucun bruit ne vient perturber le silence de ces murs.

J'étais détruit. Je m'infligeais une torture morale bien plus douloureuse que celle que je vivais déjà. Dans mon esprit tournoyait la fatale question : qu'était-il advenue de l'humaine qui avait engendré ma déchéance ? Lui avaient-ils épargné la souffrance ? Qu'avait-elle pensé de moi au moment de mourir ? Avait-elle seulement eu une pensée à mon égard ? dans mes grands moments de solitude, lorsque je flirtais avec l'hérésie, je me suis même souvent surpris à m'imaginer qu'elle avait réussi à se sauver et qu'à présent elle vivait cachée, en sécurité avec d'autres de sa race. Peut-être aurait-elle des enfants ?

Dans mon vide abyssal pourtant, je finis par surprendre un bruit nouveau. La distraction était telle pour moi que je concentrai toutes mes forces dessus. Très vite, le bruit devint plus assourdissant, puis plus proche. Je reçus une poussière rugueuse dans l'œil. Et bien que ce soit gênant, je savourai de ressentir enfin quelque chose de nouveau. Finalement j'entrevis la lumière et perçus le suintement des pierres qui glissent les unes contre les autres. Mes yeux ne parvenaient pas à s'habituer à la lumière : je ne discernai qu'un immense halo. Je crus que j'allais pleurer tant la sensation de l'air frais sur ma peau était délicieuse. Une main me saisit, venue de nulle part, et une voix jaillit de l'inconnu :

_« Dépêche-toi…. Bordel : nous 'avons pas beaucoup de temps… »_

Sans trop réfléchir, je rassemblai mes dernières forces et me glissai hors du trou et courut à l'aveugle, guidé par la seule main de mon sauveur.

Alors seulement, je réalisai qu'il s'agissait de Tanya.

****************************************************************************

**Surpris ? Déçu ? Emoustillés ?**

**Sachez que je lire attentivement les scénarios que vous imaginez pour la suite de l'histoire. Et que je prends un malin plaisir à m'acharner à trouver une suite que vous ne soupçonnez pas… Alors faites preuve d'imagination : ça décuple la mienne !**

**Dites moi tout : reviews !!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

Réponses à vos questions ici !!! (Enfin pas toutes quand même… gardons un peu de suspens.)

Merci pour vos reviews et vos nombreux paris sur l'histoire… Votre imagination me stimule : je compte sur vous pour le prochain chapitre !

PS : le lemon n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre mais bientôt…très très très bientôt….

Sur ce bonne lecture !

*****************************************************************************

**Bella POV**

Tous étions enfermés dans des cellules insalubres. L'odeur de décomposition était très forte et, même les jours défilant, ne permettaient pas à notre odorat de s'y habituer. A mon arrivée et de l'extérieur, j'avais pu compter une vingtaine de huttes. Nous devions être une douzaine par pièce : sexe et âge confondus.

Mes compagnons de cellule et moi n'osions pas nous parler. Ne surtout pas se faire remarquer : tel était notre mot d'ordre commun. Et pour cause : chaque jour l'un d'entre nous était emmené par les sangs froids. Lorsqu'il revenait, il n'était plus qu'une ombre errante, vide de forces. Puis un jour, il se faisait de nouveau embarqué pour ne plus jamais revenir. Chaque fois, il était remplacé par un autre, quelques heures plus tard. Notre vie était rythmée au gré des visites de nos gardiens funestes.

Bien sur, nos geôliers ne nous nourrissaient pas. Par chance, nous arrivions à recueillir un peu d'eau à même le sol ou sur les parois de notre prison. Et, dans les bons jours, un rat passait par là.

Je m'imaginai souvent comme ces rescapés sur _le radeau de ma méduse._ Mon père, autrefois, me l'avait montré dans un livre. Selon lui, il s'agissait d'un message d'espoir : il y a toujours des survivants. Personnellement, je n'y voyais que l'illustration de la déchéance humaine : laide, triste et violente.

Mon dieu, ce qu'il me manquait mon père… Qu'était-il advenu de lui ? J'espérai qu'il soit mort avant que les sangs froids ne l'aient capturé. Les souvenirs de mes soirées passées avec lui, dans le confort rudimentaire de notre grotte, me revinrent de plein fouet : il me semblait percevoir l'odeur du feu de bois allumé dans l'âtre, les feuilles du livre de lecture du soir, le moelleux de son épaule, contre laquelle je me lovais pendant qu'il lisait à voix haute. Le sentiment de protection me manquait.

Ma mère me manquait aussi, même si j'avais que peu de souvenirs d'elle en fin de compte… Elle faisait partie des « forces vives » comme on les appelait. Il s'agissait de brigades de têtes brulées qui partaient régulièrement en expédition, soit pour trouver de quoi améliorer notre confort, soit pour brouiller les pistes des vampires… Un jour, elle était partie et n'était jamais revenue. C'était une femme courageuse.

J'avais eu l'occasion aussi de me montrer courageuse. Et ma bravoure avait fuit au fur et à mesure des litres de sang qu'on me volait. Au bout de quelques temps, je ne saurai dire combien, les forces m'abandonnèrent. Je ne réussis plus à me lever sur mes jambes pour me calfeutrer près des murs lorsqu'un des gardiens venaient. Ne réussissant pas à bouger, j'étais évidemment exposée à leur regard, la face contre le sol, et un des geôliers me traina. Le contact de la terre, d'abord humide, puis sèche, fut étonnement agréable. Je sentis la lumière du jour et remerciai le ciel de voir le crépuscule une dernière fois. Je me concentrai à ressentir un maximum de choses… Je profitai de mes derniers instants de vie.

Bientôt, j'atterris dans une autre pièce.

Au centre, trônait un autel massif en marbre. La table dessinait des dizaines de petites stries qui, elles-mêmes se déversaient vers un énorme récipient. Je n'eus pas besoin de plus de réflexion pour comprendre la funeste corrélation entre l'autel et moi. Sur ce marbre serait scellé mon destin. Certainement, l'humaine que j'étais serait sanglée sur le dos, puis un sang froid viendrait me taillader suffisamment pour que mon sang coule naturellement et remplissent doucement le récipient final. Une fois vidée à blanc, mon corps serait destiné à la crémation au vu de l'immense four qui siégeait derrière l'autel.

Malgré l'horreur qui m'attendait, je ne ressentais aucune peur. Aucune larme ne coulait non plus, je n'étais animée par aucune envie de fuite ou instinct de survie. J'étais trop fatiguée pour cela. J'étais résignée.

Je dus patienter, seule, quelques minutes dans cette salle de torture qu'Aro appelait « la distillerie ». Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et un jeune homme à peine plus âgé que moi fut amené et ligoté sur l'autel. L'espace d'une seconde je crus que les sangs froids, qui me retenaient captive, allaient m'obliger à être spectatrice du carnage…. Mais en fait, on me tira de nouveau vers l'extérieur et, lorsque j'eus quitté la salle et que mes geôliers eurent refermés la porte, je pus entendre les premiers cris –mélange de douleur et d'agonie – de celui qu'on avait flanqué sur l'autel.

Des bras puissants me soulevèrent du sol pour me déposer dans un endroit chaud et contigu… Je devinai qu'il s'agissait du coffre d'une voiture. On referma le coffre, me replongeant dans la pénombre. Et, dès que le moteur de l'engin gronda, je sombrai.

La berceuse du ronronnement du moteur s'arrêta et je me réveillai. J'entendis des voix s'élever de l'extérieur, juste derrière la tôle qui me séparait de l'air frais.

_« Tu es sur que c'est elle ?_

_- Bah, m'dame, on les trie par ordre d'arrivée et d'usure. Nous savons très bien gérer nos stocks, nous sommes une société solide qui exerce dans le métier depuis plus de …_

_- Oh arrête un peu : je m'en fous de ton esprit d'entreprise ! C'est elle ou pas ?_

_- Bah …j'ai beau regardé le dessin : oui c'est elle je suis sur…_

_- Donne-moi ce putain de dessin… Pitoyable ! »_

J'entendis le crissement d'une feuille qu'on déchire.

_« Ouvre ton coffre : on a pas l'éternité devant nous !_

_- A vos ordres Milady. »_

La tôle du coffre émit un bruit strident qui en disait long sur l'état du véhicule. Je sentis une main froide et anguleuse me saisir la mâchoire et faire pivoter mon visage vers l'extérieur.

_« C'est elle : bon travail ! Tiens voilà ta récompense…. Mais avant de partir : sors-la moi de la dedans ! »_

De nouveau, les bras puissants et forts me saisirent mais avec moins de soin cette fois-ci. On me jeta sur le sol come un vulgaire détritus. Je me retrouvai donc au pied de la voiture, les fesses légèrement relevées, la joue dans la boue, le nez appuyé contre le cuir d'un escarpin à talon aiguille. Mes yeux se rivèrent aussitôt sur le papier en parti déchiré et froissé. Je me reconnus dans les traits faits au fusain. La délicatesse du dessin et l'émotion transcrite dans mon regard, immortalisées sur le papier étaient troublantes. J'eus presque honte que le dessin soit aussi révélateur de ma fragile condition.

Un rire sardonique résonna dans la nuit. Et la vampire à talons aiguilles s'empressa d'ôter la pointe de ses chaussures de mon visage.

_« Que j'aime cette image ! »_

C'était la voix de Tanya.

_« Allez casse-toi ! »_

Aussitôt, la voiture démarra en trombes et je me retrouvai seule avec dette cinglée de sang froid dans une nuit rendue opaque par l'absence soudaine des phares du véhicule.

_« Il va falloir que tu t'actives… il faut que j'aille sauver mon traitre de mari »_

Je n'avais aucune envie de sauver on violeur… amis avais je le choix ?

Je tentai de me redresser tant bien que mal sur mes genoux. J'étais à la merci de cette folle de Tanya et bien je crus que c'était impossible à cause de ma fatigue, mon corps réagit aussitôt : j'avais peur.

_« La vache : qu'est ce que tu pues ! Tiens avales ça : nous avons de la route ! »_

Tanya me jeta à même le sol quelques fruits et des œufs. Oublieuse de mon angoisse, je ne pus m'empêcher de me jeter sur la nourriture et de m'en goinfrer. Certes, les œufs étaient crus mais comment un sang froid pouvait-il savoir qu'ils se consommaient cuits ? L'attention était déjà surprenante.

Tout en gobant les œufs, mon esprit était assailli par les questions. Que faisait Tanya ici ?

A peine avais-je fini que la blonde sanguinaire partait en direction de la foret. Je n'eus d'autre choix de la suivre : une fuite aurait été vaine. Nous marchâmes une bonne demi-heure, puis nous arrivâmes sur le quai d'un petit embarcadère désert. Tanya se dirigea vers une cabane de pêcheur qui menaçait de s'écrouler au moindre coup de vent. Je la suivis à l'intérieur sans oser penser à ce qui allait se passer dès que la porte se serait refermée.

_« Tu vas rester ici quelques heures… Je vais chercher Edward. Je doute que tu vas fuir… Pour ta gouverne : d'ici deux heures, le jour sera levé. Il sera difficile de passer inaperçue au soleil alors que nous tous scintillons à la lumière… Mais c'est toi qui vois ! »_

Sur ces mots elle disparut, ne laissant derrière elle que la fragrance de son parfum.

Je laissai s'écouler quelques minutes et me décidai à tenter le tout pour le tout. J'allai fuir. Comment pouvais-je m'en remettre à des vampires ? Je préfèrerai encore prendre tous les risques plutôt que de faire confiance à des cadavres. Je sortis du cabanon et me dirigeai vers la mer. Je ne pouvais décemment pas courir dans la nature, accablée de cette odeur. Tout en chemin, j'aperçus une barque accrochée à un pilonne. Parfait : je fuirai par la mer.

Le bienfait de l'eau froide sur ma peau me rappela à la réalité. Et, après avoir plongé plusieurs fois de suite mon visage dans l'océan, je dus me rendre à l'évidence. Je n'avais guère que le choix de suivre mes kidnappeurs. Le seul moyen pour moi de me sortir de ce guêpier résidait en la personne d'Alice, sœur d'Edward. Or, le seul moyen de la rencontrer et de solliciter son aide, était de faire confiance au couple fou des sangs froids que j'étais censée attendre. J'avais besoin de vampires pour fuir les vampires, et bien que l'idée me fasse frémir, je me résolus à m'enfermer dans la cabanon.

Ignorant pour combien de temps j'étais ici, je m'étendis dans le sofa dépouillé qui ornait la cabane. Au bout de quelques secondes, je finis par trouver le sommeil.

**********************************************************************************

**POV Edward**

Mon épouse me portait à travers bois. Sensation étrange mais -quoiqu'étant un peu vexé dans mon amour-propre d'homme du début du XXème siècle- nécessaire aux vues de mon état général de décomposition avancée. Arrivée au cœur d'une clairière mousseuse, elle mit fin à sa course et me lâchât, sans ménagement, sur le sol boueux. Le fracas de mon corps sur la terre humide me fit presque mal tant j'étais faible.

_« Je vais chasser… je ne vais pas pouvoir te porter encore longtemps et on a encore pas mal de route à faire »._

Sur ces mots, elle disparut dans la noirceur de la foret, me laissant seul à mes interrogations.

Cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi Tanya était-elle venue à mon secours. Je n'avais pourtant pas halluciné quant à son expression de jubilation lors de ma condamnation. Que comptait-elle faire à présent ? Avait-elle un plan ? Visiblement oui : celle que j'appelai ma femme, semblait suivre un itinéraire précis et un but encore secret.

Autre question bien plus prégnante : que s'était-il passé pour Bella ? Etait-elle en mesure de me donner des nouvelles de la sauvageonne pour laquelle je m'étais condamné ? Lui avait-elle accordé la faveur de la tuer ?

Tanya finit par revenir, les bras chargés des cadavres sanguinolents de deux cerfs et trois loups :

_« Tiens»_

Je me jetai sur les corps velus des bêtes, oublieux du gout âcre de leur sang et de toute notion de propreté. La soif me tiraillait bien trop pour être fin gourmet : c'est à peine si je fis la grimace à la première gorgée.

Déjà, je ressentais les bienfaits des premiers litres et les forces me revenaient.

_« Putain grouille toi, on n'a pas l'éternité. Les gardes de la cour vont donner l'alerte dans moins de deux heures ! »_

Déjà ma folle de femme avait repris sa course à travers les arbres. Revigoré par ce frugal repas, je me relevai et la suivais. Eprouvant cependant quelques difficultés à la suivre durant les premiers mètres, La chevelure dorée ralentit suffisamment pour que je ne la perde pas de vue. J'ignorai totalement où nous allions. Tanya semblait animée d'une force mystérieuse et puissante que je ne lui connaissais pas, comme guidée par quelques voix facétieuses qu'elle seule entendait. Sa schizophrénie naturelle ne m'avait jamais autant troublé qu'en cet instant où je n'avais d'autre choix que m'en remettre à sa folie.

Nous finîmes par déboucher sur une plage, à l'extrémité de laquelle se dessinait un petit embarcadère désaffecté. A droite de celui-ci, une cabane élimée par le vent et le sel menaçait à tout moment de s'effondrer.

_« Arrivés ! »_

Tanya avait dit cela avec une intonation de petite fille dont on fête l'anniversaire. Ses yeux étaient fiévreux d'un enthousiasme que je ne comprenais pas, que je trouvai même impromptu. Elle sautillait, clapait et jappait… J'étais atterré.

Mon épouse se dirigea vers une petite barque mitée, amarrée aux pilotis de l'estacade. Elle avait visiblement recouvré son calme durant les derniers mètres qui l'avait distancé du ponton… J'en profitai :

_« Tanya, pourquoi… »_

Elle ne me laissa pas finir. Je la vis se gonfler d'une allure que je ne lui connaissais que trop bien : l'attitude de la comédienne en pleine représentation.

_« Pourquoi quoi Edward ? Pourquoi suis-je ce que je suis ? Pourquoi m'avoir transformé et fait de moi un monstre sanguinaire aliéné ? «_

Son ton était dramatique, exacerbé. Mon épouse paraissait s'adresser à un public imaginaire, qu'évidemment elle seule voyait. Elle commença par chantonner une comptine…

_« Il était une fois une petite fille incomprise et seule… Puis un loup est venu et l'a dévoré… Il s'est régalé de son âme… »_

Tanya simula quelques sanglots et continua sa mise en scène :

«_ Qu'as-tu fait de moi Edward ? Qu'aimes-tu de moi mon amour ? As-tu épousé la jeune -femme ou le monstre ? M'as-tu seulement permise d'être bonne ? »_

Tanya dansait sur une musique silencieuse. Je pouvais presque entendre les notes de la danse macabre qui se jouait ici, dans cet embarcadère abandonnée, quelque part en Europe.

_« A moins que tu ne veuille juste savoir pourquoi je t'ai sauvé ? »_

Elle s'était approchée de moi et susurrait à présent à mon oreille. Je dois admettre que bien que je lui soit –en théorie- supérieur en âge et en force ; Tanya me faisait, à ce moment précis, peur. Ses mots révélaient un sourire moqueur dessiné aux commissures de ses lèvres qui ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Je tentai de lire dans son esprit, mais comme d'habitude, tout y était chaos et désolation. Seules des images de carnages, de sang et de tortures flottaient dans son esprit. J'y avais visiblement le rôle principal et je commençai à me demander si elle ne m'avait pas sauvé pour me faire souffrir à loisir.

_« Je t'agace, n'est ce pas ? Je te frustre … Ne pas comprendre ce que tu lis en moi ? N'est-ce pas ce détail qui t'a séduit chez moi ? Ne suis-je pas un exemple de pureté … enfin de cruauté pure ? »_

Elle marqua un temps, tout en continuant sa danse funèbre.

_« Me demandes-tu pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à comprendre mes pensées ? »_

Effectivement, jamais je n'avais jamais réussi tout à fait à appréhender les tenants et les aboutissants des réflexions de mon épouse. Tout dans sa tête n'était que vacarme et désordre. Je n'y vois que de la haine, de la violence… S'entremêlaient des souvenirs de scènes de film d'horreur, spectacle d'orgie, illustration de massacres… J'avais toujours eu ma théorie : Tanya devait disposer d'une sorte d'arme défensive contre les attaques mentales…

_« Mais, mon amour, peut-être parce qu'elles se limitent à ce que tu vois déjà … »_

Elle se rapprocha à vitesse vampirique de moi et je sentis son ongle frôler ma mâchoire.

_« Je te serai toujours un mystère … Tu m'as transformée pour tenter de me percer à jour, tu m'as bu plus que de raison pour tenter de démêler les fils tortueux de mes pensées… mais tu as échoué Edward. Je suis ta plus grande défaite… et ta plus grande réussite ! Après tout : ne suis-je pas l'exemple même du vampire parfait ? »_

Elle riait en en perdre la raison. Elle tournoyait autour de moi comme une feuille morte le ferait sous l'effet du vent. Dieu que j'aurai aimé la broyer en millier de petits morceaux et que –trop sèche- elle craque sous mes doigts…

_« Je suis faite pour être vampire ! «_

Et Tanya tournoyait avec élégance de plus en plus vite… On eut pu croire qu'à certain moment ses pieds quittaient le sol… Le vent s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux la vitesse les faisait devenir auréole … Soudainement elle stoppa :

_« Je t'ai sauvé, Edward. C'est moi l'héroïne de l'histoire…. Ne trouves tu pas que je porte ce rôle à merveille ? »_

Tanya arborait de larges mouvements, telle une cantatrice. Sa voix était chantante et se perdait en écho dans la nuit.

_« Alors voilà : plusieurs choix s'offre à toi. Tu peux monter dans cette ridicule petite barque et t'enfuir par la mer … ou rebrousser chemin et courir à toutes jambes… ou subir ton destin et rester ici ! Ou alors, te connaissant plus machiavélique, tu peux faire croire à ta fuite par bateau et brouiller les pistes…. Que c'est excitant ! J'ai l'impression de participer à une gigantesque chasse au trésor ! »_

Et elle applaudissait telle une gamine démente, heureuse de son effet. Je ne savais plus quoi penser , j'osai :

_« Et toi ?_

_- Ho, petit chou… Je suis navrée de ne pouvoir te suivre dans les maquis ! Vois-tu, je suis censée être à la maison. Aro m'a mise sous surveillance. Mes geôliers sont de méchants, méchants messieurs… »_

Elle esquissa une moue feinte qui en disait long sur son ironie profonde.

_« J'ai déjà du la jouer à la « Cléopâtre » avec eux pour qu'ils ferment les yeux sur ma petite escapade… alors tu comprendras que je ne peux pas les décevoir… Et puis, je veux jouer moi aussi…»_

Et déjà elle s'éloignait de moi.

_« Oh mais j'allais oublier ! Quelle sotte je fais parfois … Avant de fuir définitivement et de lancer la partie, tu devrais passer par le cabanon en contrebas. Tu y trouveras… disons mon ultime cadeau pour ce siècle d'amour que tu m'as offert !_

_- Je ne comprends pas_

_- Mais mon cœur : c'est pourtant si simple. Je vais te traquer, moi et les autres allons tous te traquer… Que ça va être amusant ! »_

Tanya marque un temps, m'observa avec détail de haut en bas. Je crus percevoir du désir dans son regard, ce qui me fit frémir. Ma compagne maudite était décidément pire que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Puis elle reprit :

_« Allez : petite proie : il est temps pour moi de me retirer… Chacun son clan et j'appartiens aux chasseurs… Tout cela n'est déjà pas très éthique ! Nous nous reverrons lors de ton écartèlement public mon chéri. Que le meilleur gagne ! »_

Elle finit par partir, me laissant seul et désorienté sur la grève. Mon regard se vrilla sur le cabanon.

**********************************************************************************

Voilà pour ce soir !!! faites de beaux rêves… ou pas !

Review ?


	11. Fuir

Disclamer : tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

Bonsoir à tous : nouveau chapitre en ligne et retour du lemon pour votre plus grand plaisir, le mien et celui de nos protagonistes !

J'ai pris mon temps pour l'écrire, comme vous avez pu le constater : espérons que sa qualité s'en ressente !

A tous ceux qui me demande où en est l'écriture des « morsures de l'aube » : et bien disons que je l'ai suspendu quelques temps… j'ai besoin de faire mariner un peu l'histoire dans ma tête. Pour le moment le scénario ne me parait pas assez aboutit : alors patience (mais avec moi vous avez du prendre l'habitude…)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ; merci également à ceux qui ont joué le jeu du « devinez la suite »… En espérant vous surprendre… un peu quand même !

Bonne Lecture

*****************************************************************************

**POV Edward**

Je me décidai finalement à suivre le conseil de Tanya. Qu'y avait-il dans ce foutu cabanon pour que je doive absolument m'y rendre avant de fuir ?

Je poussai la porte brinquebalante de la bâtisse décharnée et vis se matérialiser un espoir qui ne m'avait jamais quitté.

Bella était là, gisante sur un canapé. Elle était splendide, plus alléchante que dans mes souvenirs. Et pourtant ma mémoire de traqueur avait pris soin de retenir chaque détail de son anatomie.

Bella était étendue de tout son long sur un sofa défraichi –seul meuble de la pièce-. J'avais jusqu'alors eu l'habitude de la voir entourée de décors luxuriants ; cependant je notai que la misère de la cabane n'enlevait rien à l'attirance que j'éprouvai irréfutablement envers elle. Je réalisai que j'étais tout à fait capable de rester à la regarder des heures entières, à la recherche du moindre détail qui m'aurait échappé jusqu'alors : le soulèvement calme et régulier de sa poitrine, ses narines frémissantes au passage de l'air, ses longs et fins doigts qui se terminaient en ongles arrondis, la courbe de ses hanches si parfaite…

Malgré mes nombreuses interrogations, je savais que le temps nous était compté et décidai de remettre à plus tard les réponses. J'étais si soulagée de la voir encore en vie, de sentir les effluves métalliques et fruitées de son sang, d'entendre son cœur battre. Je dus combattre contre une envie irrépressible de la prendre dans mes bras, de fouiller ses long cheveux bruns avec mon nez, de caresser sa peau chaude. Elle était si calme, si reposée que j'eus des remords à le réveiller pour entamer une course à la survie. Mais où l'emmènerai-je ? Existait-il seulement un espoir de la sauver ? … Sans en faire un monstre de sang froid…

Je me décidai à la réveiller :

« _Bella. Ouvre les yeux, il faut partir… vite._ »

A mon grand bonheur, elle n'eut pas peur en me voyant. Elle s'exécuta sans un mot et me suivit à l'extérieur.

****************************************************************************

**POV Bella.**

Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent, je vis le visage décharné d'Edward. Ses yeux, d'un noir placide, étaient soulignés par de larges et profondes cernes grises. Sa peau laissait entrevoir les nerfs et les veines de son visage. On pouvait aisément deviner à travers ses guenilles, le dessin de ses os. Son état général état pitoyable, il semblait à bout de force et jamais il ne n'avait autant ressemblé à une monstruosité de la nature qu'à cet instant. Cependant je ne ressentais aucune peur : et paradoxalement, sa laideur et sa faiblesse l'humanisait un peu. Je me levai et le suivis.

L'air frais du bord de mer me fouetta le visage. Déjà Edward me distançait de quelques mètres. Mon instinct m'instruisait de le suivre et de m'en remettre à lui. Lui qui m'avait séquestrée, bue, violée. Il était mon ultime espoir à présent.

Nous partîmes en direction de la forêt. J'ignorai totalement où nous allions : Edward avait certainement un plan et bien que j'en ignore la teneur, mon être tout entier m'ordonnait de le suivre coûte que coûte. Il marchait vite, trop vite pour moi et j'avais de réelles difficultés à le suivre entre les arbres et les racines.

Nous marchâmes à un rythme effréné durant près de deux heures. Mes poumons essoufflés me faisaient mal, mes cuisses étaient douloureuses et une pointe de coté me tiraillait les entrailles. Pourtant, je devais le suivre du mieux que je pouvais, alors je persévérais tant bien que mal à m'enfoncer avec lui dans les bois obscurs. Pas une seule fois il ne se retourna pour veiller à ce que je sois bien à sa suite, pas une seule fois, il ne m'adressa la parole… Je n'avais vu, durant ces heures écoulées, que son dos. Soudainement, il accéléra le rythme et je le perdis de vue. Je tentai de courir, le cherchai des yeux mais je ne la voyais plus. Et très vite, je dus me rendre à l'évidence : j'étais perdue.

Un grognement magistral retentit dans la foret, brumeuse à présent que le jour était apparu. Des bruits de chocs violents retentirent, agrémenté de cris inhumains, de râles douloureux. D'instinct, je me dirigeai vers le vacarme.

Le spectacle auquel j'assistai alors me fit douter de la foi que j'éprouvai envers lui.

Edward se battait férocement contre un ours d'une stature impressionnante, presque surnaturelle. Je le vis plonger sur l'animal avec agilité, lui déchiqueter d'un coup de griffe le ventre. L'animal râla de douleur. Sa grosse patte lourde et velue vint s'abattre de toute sa puissance sur le vampire. Ce dernier lui arracha le membre dans un giclement de sang violent. L'ours tenait toujours debout. Je vis dans ses yeux que l'animal se savait condamné, mais qu'il se battrait avec toute la rage dont il était capable. D'un geste, Edward lui décharna la gueule. L'œil crevé de la bête coulait le long sa joue ensanglantée. Alors Edward lui bondit dessus, le mit à terre et s'attaqua à sa gorge animée de soubresauts. Je vis les canines du vampire, plonger dans la fourrure de l'animal avec fougue. Je les vis arracher des brides de chaire épaisse et rose du cou de l'animal. Enfin, le grizzly succomba dans un ultime grognement et Edward s'affaira à ingurgiter le liquide vital de la bête.

J'étais terrifiée : jamais je n'avais assisté à un spectacle aussi violent. Un vent frais se leva, qui me rappela à la réalité et mes cheveux s'envolèrent. Edward, dans un mouvement vif et animal redressa son visage du cadavre ensanglanté de l'animal et le tourna en ma direction. A cet instant, il était le dangereux prédateur que lui imposait sa nature. Son regard vint se poser sur moi et, sans que j'aie le temps de fuir, je le regardai plonger en ma direction. Son corps lourd vint s'abattre sur moi et je vacillai. A présent dos à terre, surplombée par la bestialité d'Edward, je ne pouvais croire que celui qui avait tout perdu pour moi pouvait m'achever là, maintenant, dominé par ses instincts meurtriers. Ses yeux noirs n'avaient à présent plus rien d'humains : mon sauveur était un prédateur affamé au-dessus d'une proie.

Soudain, ses pupilles reprirent consistance, et d'une voix gutturale, il me parla :

_« Excuse- moi… Tu n'aurais pas du voir ça. »_

Il ne s'excusait pas pour sa volonté de m'attaquer, ni pour le choc de son corps projeté contre le mien, ni pour l'horreur qu'il venait de m'affliger en me prenant en chasse… Non, il demandait pardon pour la scène de chasse à laquelle je venais d'assister malgré moi.

A son regard et ses mouvements difficiles, je compris qu'il devait fournir des efforts de domination incommensurables pour se détacher de moi. Le combat contre l'ours avait réveillé sa nature animale. J'avais l'impression de ressentir la lutte intérieure qu'il menait à présent : une guerre contre un animal plus féroce encore que le grizzli, un guerre contre sa nature.

En vrai gentleman cependant, il m'aida à me relever, respira un grand coup, et, un sourire au coin des lèvres :

_« Tu as déjà mangé de l'ours ? »_

Nous n'échangeâmes aucun mot durant mon repas. J'étais encore tremblante du spectacle auquel j'avais assisté quelques minutes plus tôt. Edward me regarda me rassasier avec insistance, délectation presque. Puis, nous reprîmes la route.

Cette fois-ci, on guide marcha à une allure que je réussis à suivre sans trop de peine. Bientôt, la lumière déclina de nouveau et je réalisai que nous avions marché une journée entière. Les paysages s'étaient succédés, et à présent nous étions entourés d'immenses montagnes aux hauteurs abruptes. Je vis le soleil descendre peu à peu derrière une chaine rocailleuse. Je cherchai un peu de plaisir dans la contemplation de la couleur orangé du ciel. Je ne sentais plus mes membres, et mes poumons semblaient s'être habitués au feu de l'effort qui les consommait.

_« Il va falloir que tu te reposes un peu. Nous allons nous arrêter ici. Il y a une petite grotte qui te coupera du vent, avec un bon feu, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop froid. »_

Edward fit preuve de beaucoup d'attentions à mon égard ce soir là. Il alluma un feu, alla en quête d'eau, qu'il ramena au moyen d'une énorme pierre en forme de cuve. Il fit réchauffer l'eau et c'est avec plaisir que je me lavai pendant qu'il partit à la chasse. Je compris, à ses yeux mordorés, qu'il s'était rassasié durant son excursion et était soulagée d'avoir évité le spectacle de la chasse. Puis il fit cuire un lièvre et agrémenta mon repas de baies… Je n'eus aucun mal à trouver le sommeil à l'abri de la grotte qui me rappelait un passé désormais trop loin.

Le jour se levait à peine, et nous reprîmes la route. Edward, ayant plus de force à présent, me hissa sur son dos et nous fîmes la route ainsi jusqu'au soir. Au début farouche sur son dos, je me surpris à y trouver un certain plaisir au fur et à mesure que les heures et les montagnes défilaient. Mon nez, comme hors de contrôle, trouva place au creux de son cou, mon ventre profitait du contact rassurant du dos puissant d'Edward et mes mains s'enfonçaient avec plaisir dans sa peau. Certainement me suis-je endormie à plusieurs reprises car le crépuscule arriva très vite ce jour là.

Il finit par me déposer à terre, et mes jambes eurent des difficultés à reprendre leur forme d'origine.

_« Installons-nous ici. »_

Edward avait choisi un endroit abrité du vent en partie grâce aux montagnes mais qui laissaient entrevoir un panorama sensationnel. Le spectacle était incroyable. Nous surplombions une vallée bordée de forêts verdoyantes. Une rivière s'écoulait lancinement au cœur de la verdure : elle me semblait être une' sorte frontière et j'avais la conviction, qu'une fois passés le cours d'eau, nous serions en sécurité.

Comme la veille, Edward fit un feu, partit chasser et revint les bras chargés de victuailles pour moi, et le regard doré. Pendant qu'il s'affairait à cuire son repas, il me surprit en brisant le silence :

_« Qui est Jakes ? »_

Comment savait-il son prénom ? Avait-il entendu parle de lui ? M'étais-je trahie sans m'en rendre compte ? Etait-il au courant de mes plans ? Avait-il compris que je me servais de lui pour retrouver Jakes ? Connaissait-il mon désir de le tuer une fois Jakes sauvé ?

Devant mon regard interrogateur, il continua :

_« Tu n'as pas arrêté de dire ce nom… durant ton sommeil… la nuit dernière. »_

Son regard ambré plongea dans le mien, sa sincérité était palpable. Je remarquai alors seulement, que ces yeux n'arboraient plus le rouge sombre irréel propre aux vampires. Je fus prise d'une envie irrépressible de lui répondre : m'avait-il hypnotisé ?

_« C'est mon ami, mon amour, ma famille… Nous avons été capturés et vendus en même temps. Je veux le retrouver._

_- Ton ami serait-il par hasard un loup ? »_

J'acquiesçai.

_« Alors réjouis-toi… nous allons chez ma sœur… Il est là bas. »_

Ainsi, j'avais eu raison de m'en remettre à lui. Ma rédemption était proche. Il y a quelques années, une nouvelle de cet acabit m'aurait fat pleurer, mais j'avais l'impression que plus jamais mes larmes ne pourraient couler.

_« Il me manque tu sais… C'est parce que je pense à lui chaque jour que j'ai survécu à tout ça._

_- Parle-moi de lui, de ta vie avant… enfin avant ta capture. »_

Alors je me surpris à parler encore et encore : de moi, de ma famille, de notre vie dans les grottes, de la tribu, de ceux que j'avais perdu et ne retrouverai plus jamais. Je lui narrai l'école, le travail aux champs, les tâches quotidienne, les jeux d'enfants, l'odeur des grottes et du pain chaud sorti du four, celle des livres de la bibliothèque… Nous étions à présent assis l'un à coté de l'autre, face au feu qu'il prenait soin d'entretenir de temps à autre. Il me confia qu'il ne se rappelait plus vraiment de ses parents, la mémoire de la vie humaine s'était estompée au profit de celle du vampire qu'il était devenu. J'eus de la tristesse pour lui : les souvenirs de mon père étaient la seule chose qu'il me restait de lui.

« _Il y a une chose dont je me rappelle cependant… c'est idiot…_

_- Non dis-moi…_

_- Et bien il y a une chanson, une sorte de berceuse… sans doute ma mère devait me la chanter car dans ma tête c'est une voix féminine et bienveillante qui s'élève… C'est drôle, je me souviens de toutes les paroles d'une chanson idiote mais pas de l'essentiel de mon enfance…_

_- Chante-la moi !_

_- Non, c'est idiot… »_

Il se releva. Je l'avais piqué dans sa fierté : ses yeux s'étaient de nouveau noircis. L'aurais-je mis en colère ? Avais-je été trop loin ? Mémo pour moi-même : ne jamais oublier qu'Edward est le plus orgueilleux des prédateurs.

Il fit le tour du foyer et, tandis qu'il remettait une buche dans le feu, je perçus une voix à la limite du chuchotement s'élever au-dessus du crépitement des braises :

« _Câlin Calinette,  
Maman maminette,  
La peau de ta main,  
Je la connais bien.  
Câlin Calinette  
Maman maminette,  
C'est sur tes genoux  
Que c'est le plus doux.  
Câlin Calinette  
Maman maminette  
Je suis bien au chaud  
Contre ton manteau.  
Câlin Calinette  
Maman maminette  
Prends-moi dans tes bras  
Encore une fois.  
Câlin Calinette  
Maman maminette  
Assieds-toi ici  
Au bord de mon lit.  
Câlin Calinette  
Maman maminette  
Tu fais des bisous  
Dans mes cheveux fous.  
Câlin Calinette  
Maman maminette  
A demain matin,  
Toi aussi, dors bien. »_

A mesure qu'il chantait, son visage se transformait. Il revint s'assoir près de moi, n'osant lever vraiment les yeux vers moi. J'eus l'impression d'avoir à faire à l'enfant Edward, le petit garçon humain qu'il avait été… il y a longtemps. Un silence lourd s'imposa à nous dès qu'il eut fini sa comptine. S'il avait pu rougir, sans doute ses joues auraient été écarlates à cet instant.

J'eus envie de prendre ce garçonnet dans mes bras, mais, me rappelant qu'il était une créature assoiffé de sang, mon geste se transforma en simple caresse dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Mon dieu qu'ils étaient doux et agréables à toucher. Edward daigna enfin relever les yeux vers moi et ce que j'y vis me fit perdre mes moyens. Je le voulais là, maintenant, tout entier à l'intérieur de moi. Je voulais qu'il me prenne, à la lueur du feu vacillant. Je voulais m'accaparer de son humanité de l'instant. Je voulais faire de l'homme assis près de moi le mien. Alors sans vraiment avoir conscience de ce que je m'apprêtai à faire, je rapprochai mon visage du sien et dans une lenteur interminable, posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit automatiquement au contact de la mienne et nos langues vinrent se trouver dans un ballet sensuel et doux. Sans rompre le contact, je me vis glisser mes jambes autour de sa taille. Edward me tira un peu plus contre lui et sa main vint soutenir ma tête et l'oppresser plus encore contre ses lèvres. Je ne quittais sa bouche que pour parcourir son visage de baisers. Je voulais lui donner toute la douceur dont j'étais capable, tout l'amour que je pouvais partager avec l'homme que je tenais entre mes cuisses. Ses paupières, fermées à présent tressaillirent lorsque mes lèvres vinrent y déposer un baiser. La bouche entrouverte et offerte au plaisir, Edward semblait vouloir apprécier chaque instant. Sa seconde main vint se poser dans le creux de mon dos, exerçant une pression supplémentaire et forçant nos corps à toujours plus se rapprocher. Je sentis son sexe durcir sous mon entrejambe. Je pris l'initiative folle d'ôter mes haillons : lui offrant ainsi ma poitrine nue. Il se débarrassa à son tour de la guenille qui lui couvrait le torse. Et nous restâmes quelques minutes ainsi, à nous observer, à nous contempler. Son corps était si parfait, élancé et musclé, translucide, d'une pâleur cadavérique. Je lisais dans ses yeux qu'il ne tenterait rien dont je n'avais pas envie. Alors je me rapprochai de lui et nos poitrines vinrent se coller l'une à l'autre dans une étreinte à la fois puissante et douce. La chaleur de ma peau contre la froideur de sa chaire eut un effet aphrodisiaque puissant. Je partis de nouveau à l'assaut de sa bouche, et mes doigts se promenaient sur ses omoplates, son dos, ses épaules… Ses mains dessinaient sur mon dos d'insatiables caresses. La chaleur du feu, presque brûlante sur mon épiderme devenait grisante, atténuée par la froideur de ses doigts. Je poussai subrepticement mon amant afin qu'il se retrouve sur le dos. Il n'opposa aucune résistance, se laissant faire avec langueur. Je me relevai et enlevai le vieux jean défraîchi qu'on m'avait donné en prison. J'étais à présent nue devant les flammes, surplombant son regard de braise. Je ne ressentais aucune gêne mais plutôt un sentiment de bienveillance et restait ainsi quelques minutes afin de lui donner le loisir de m'observer aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait. Il était tétanisé au sol.

Je repris ma place au dessus de lui, multipliant baisers et caresses. Plusieurs fois, je le sentis tressaillir sous mon étreinte. Le plaisir semblait le figer : il semblait ne pas oser bouger par crainte de rompre la magie du moment Ma bouche parcourait son corps, descendant toujours plus vers le bouton de son pantalon. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à sauter et quelques secondes suffirent à ce que j'enlève le dernier rempart de vêtement qui me séparait encore de l'homme sur lequel toute ma passion se déferlait.

Lorsqu'Edward fut enfin nu, je pris, à mon tour, le temps de détailler son corps d'homme impuissant sous l'effet de la passion. Son sexe tendu de désir semblait appeler mon corps à le chevaucher. Et sans me poser de question, je vins m'assoir sur son membre au supplice. La pénétration eut l'effet d'un soulagement, c'était comme une urgence. Je voulais sentir cet homme en moi, je voulais qu'il me prenne, qu'il me possède toute entière. Edward laissa s'échapper un râle lorsque son pénis fut tout entier couvert par mon corps. Bientôt je commençai une danse sensuelle et langoureuse au dessus de ses hanches, savourant chaque seconde de plaisir, chaque millimètre entrant dans ma chaire. Ce moment me paraissait si naturel, si normal… Une sorte d'évidence. Nos souffles se faisaient haletants. Je saisis ses mains et les posai sur mes hanches. De nouveau, le contact de sa peau froide sur la mienne brulante à cause du feu, eut don de provoquer une vague puissante de plaisir et de bien être.

Quelques temps, il guida mes mouvements de bassin sur son sexe, changeant la cadence, le dessin, me faisant découvrir des plaisirs insensés et nouveaux. Puis, comme animé d'une force inconnue, il s'assit de manière à faire se rencontrer nos poitrines nues. Il saisit ma bouche de ses lèvres et s'appliqua à savourer chaque baiser. Nos langues se rencontraient au rythme du ballet de nos bassins. Sa main vint trouver mes cheveux et se perdit dans leur épaisseur. Je sentis ses doigts se refermer sur une poignée d'entre eux et tirer, palper comme s'il voulait se fondre parmi eux. Un cri de plaisir m'échappa, je renversai ma tête en arrière. Mes bras s'étirèrent en arrière, et mes mains vinrent naturellement se poser sur ses genoux. Ainsi, ma poitrine offerte à lui, je continuai de me déhancher contre son bas ventre. Il me saisit les seins, les lécha, les mordilla sans jamais les blesser pour autant. Je sentis une de ses mains descende le long de mon cou, de ma cage thoracique, entre mes seins… De son autre main, il m'obligea à redresser ma tête et nos yeux vinrent se trouver. Ce que j'y vis me troubla et décupla mon plaisir.

Je m'emparai de sa bouche et avec douceur, il me retourna de façon à se retrouver au-dessus de moi, prenant soin de ne pas rompre pour autant la pénétration. Son pénis m'envahit plus loin encore et m'arracha un hurlement de plaisir lorsqu'Edward vint se blottir entre mes cuisses. Je pouvais sentir son haleine et les moindres détails de son odeur corporelle : effluves de sang, de rouille et de sueur mélangés. Mon corps était parsemé de gouttes de sueur. Edward en saisit une qui perlait sur mes tempes du bout de sa langue. Puis il reprit le tango charnel que nos corps s'appliquaient à danser depuis près d'une heure maintenant. Mes jambes vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses hanches, rendant la pénétration plus intense encore. Une chaleur intense, et qui n'était pas due au feu, me ravagea les entrailles et je laissai mon plaisir exploser en un hurlement aigu qui se perdit en écho dans les montagnes. Les membres d'Edward furent alors saisis de tremblements violents et il accompagna mon cri d'un râle sonore.

Il resta sur moi, nichant son visage dans le creux de mon cou, et malgré sa posture je sus qu'il ne tenterait pas de me mordre cette fois-ci… Non, cette nuit, j'avais dans mes bras un homme, et pas un monstre.

****************************************************************************

Alors heureux ? ;-)

Petite review qui fait toujours plaisir ??? BOUTON VERT !!!! Eclatez les records de reviews ! ;-)


End file.
